Roy: The Yokai Hunter
by Nero01
Summary: Roy un chico que encierra muchos misterios, desde sus origenes hasta que va a almorzar mañana, un chico por lo bajo reservado pero de buenas intenciones. Esto es un fic original no relacionado directamente con el juego,ni con sus personajes en si, tome un par de cosas pero no afectaran al transcurso del fic. Let's start the seasson of Yokai.
1. El Secreto de Roy Windgates

Roy: The Yokai Hunter

Capitulo 1: El Secreto de Roy Windgates

"Te ganaré, Roy". Humano hablando

 _"Si supiera lo que siento por él "_. Pensamiento humano.

 **"Die, worthless Demon".** Demonio o Espíritu hablando.

 _ **"Long time not see, my Friend"**_. Pensamiento Demoníaco o Espíritu.

 **Importante leer las notas.**

Bueno aquí les tengo un nuevo fic. Espero que sea su gusto, hasta ahora es mi primera obra original en sí, y por original me refiero a que no viene de ningún animé o manga, aunque si este primer capítulo y puede que de aquí en adelante exista una que otra cosa de algún anime por ejemplo en este caso hay algo de Blazblue.

Sin mucho más que decir.

Que comience el fic.

"Hey Roy, tiempo sin verte amigo, que te parece ir a la playa con nosotros, estaremos todo el grupo en esta ocasión". Esas fueron las palabras de un chico de 20 años de cabello marrón y complexión atlética.

"Mmmhh, vale, creo... creo que iré Roger". Fue la respuesta de Roy, un chico de 21 años, cabello negro con mechones blancos, algo raro para una persona, al principio en la escuela era molestado por su cabello pero logro hacer amigos pesé su cabello e incluso consiguió personas muy especiales que atesora en su corazón, Roy es de una complexión muy delgada y no dejaba ningún músculo a relucir pues nadie nunca lo había visto sin sus típicas mangas largas o chaquetas que lo acompañaban desde que entro en la academia a sus 15 años, cabe destacar su muy raro vestir ya que pues aunque vestía como cualquier otro adolescentes siempre se le veía con guantes puestos, aquellos guantes eran de un color blanco muy puros, hubo ocasiones en que le preguntaron por sus manos, a lo que contesto.

"De pequeño sufrí un accidente y pese a que no me desfiguro las manos, tengo quemaduras y cicatrices en ellas".

"Nós vemos en la parada Soltescea mañana a las 8 A.M, Roy, cuento contigo les hablaré a los demás de que volviste y de que vendrás con nosotros". Respondió Roger

Esta respuesta de su parte logro lo deseado, nunca lo forzaron o le preguntaron de nuevo por sus manos.

Roy al despedirse de su amigo, camina nuevamente por la calle rumbo a su hogar, un apartamento un tanto lujoso pues estaba en una de las mejores zonas de la ciudad, entrando a su hogar decide hacer una maleta con lo necesitará para su estadía en la playa.

Tras terminar su maleta, ve una maleta de color negro en una esquina.

 _"Será mejor que me la lleve, por si acaso"_. Fue el pensamiento que paso por su mente.

 **Al día siguiente.**

En la bella ciudad de Tristan.

Roy se levanta y después de una ducha y su desayuno parte en camino hacia la parada de Soltescea, conocida como el primer paso hacia la diversión ya que es la única parada que lleva hacia las playas de Tristan.

40 minutos de caminata después, Roy divisa en la parada a sus amigos de la academia.

Roger Torrealba , su mejor amigo y un Friki por los deportes, no importa cual sea, el tiene ya sea la historia, dato curioso de él o lo ha jugado con anterioridad.

Junto a Roger se encuentra, una chica Hillary McCloud, novia de Roger y una entusiasta de los deportes pero sobre todo del mundo espiritual, conoce mitos y leyendas, ángeles, demonios, todo relacionado con lo sobrenatural, siempre ha sido una chica lista y durante la época de la academia se mantenía como la número 1 en todas las clases, hasta que cierto chico nuevo llego y la desterró al segundo lugar desde su llegada hasta que terminaron la academia juntos.

Dicha chica gozaba de un cabello largo rubio, un busto de copa C, unas caderas finas y unos rasgos faciales europeos, por mucho tiempo recibió apodos como la alemana o inglesa.

Cerca de la pareja estaba un chico, Traygar Múnich, un chico más alto del promedio rozando los 2 metros aunque sólo media 1.95 metros, esto se debe a su padres provenientes de Alemania, posee una complexión atlética elevada dejando a relucir músculos muy definidos, su cabello era rubio con mechones negros, y en esta ocasión era pintados esos mechones, todavía recuerda como se hicieron amigos él y Roy.

 **Inicio de Flashback**

El chico nuevo alemán entra al salón de clases y tras su presentación lo primero que ve es a un chico de complexión muy frágil pero con el cabello negro y mechones blancos.

"Fiuu, pensé que sería el único chico con el cabello pintado". Dijo Traygar al ver el chico y se acerca más a él, sin darle importancia de que el profesor al enterarse de que tenía el cabello pintado se acercó para amolestarlo.

"Hey chico, cual es el tinte que usas, puede que haga algo parecido la próxima vez".

"Siento decepcionarte pero es natural, además no se permite tener el cabello pintado". Respondió Roy con una pequeña sonrisa.

"No me tomes el pelo, imbecil, sino me quieres decir solo tienes que decirlo". Dijo Traygar tomándolo de la camisa y levantandolo frente a él.

El apto fue muy rápido y todos estaban preocupados por Roy pero Traygar soltó a Roy justo cuando debajo del cabello semilargo que llevaba Roy dejo ver sus ojos.

Fue solo un segundo pero sus ojos se veían reptileanos, y una gran presencia imponente hizo que soltara al chico frente a él, por muy enclenque que parecía el chico frente a él, un gran miedo recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Tras ser soltado y con la misma mirada en sus ojos, Roy pasa su mano por detrás de él, llenando de miedo al chico nuevo.

Tras tomar algo entre sus dedos, todos logran ver una billetera y de ella saca una foto de cuando era un bebé, en ella aparece un joven Roy de apenas meses en brazos de su madre una hermosa joven de cabello negro de unos aparentes 16 años y un chico de unos aparentes 17 años, pero lo importante era el bebé entre los brazos de la mujer, era un chico de cabello negro y blanco.

Roy levanta el rostro y con una sonrisa dice.

"Siempre he tenido el cabello de este color, por eso no me dicen nada por él, por cierto mis padres se ven muy joven pero cuando tomaron la foto ellos tenían 23 y 25 años respectivamente".

Tras pasado el susto Traygar se levanta y le pide disculpa y de un momento impulsivo sale del salón y va corriendo hasta una tienda, regresa y se encierra en un baño. Tras unos minutos después Traygar vuelve pero sin cabello.

"Te pido disculpas por mi actitud". Menciona el chico nuevo.

"No te preocupes, amigos?".

"Amigos". Responde Traygar con una sonrisa.

El profesor con una vena pulsante en su frente y con gran signo de irritación dice.

"Todo muy lindo pero ambos van a detención, largo".

 **Fin del Flashback.**

No hay que decir que Traygar es un chico impulsivo pero de un gran corazón sobretodo después de la muerte de su padre, algo muy trágico pero gracias a sus amigos, salió hacia adelante.

Junto a él se encuentra Melissa Heart, haciendo gala de su apellido es una chica de buenos sentimientos y un gran amor por todos aquellos que estén en su lista de amigos, pero haz un paso infalso o trata de herir a uno de sus amigos y lo que tienes es una experta en artes marciales con un lado muy sádico, Melissa una chica de cabello negro como la noche y ojos azules muy brillantes, reluce un copa C y un cuerpo muy cuidado por el entrenamiento de sus padres, la sra y sr Heart son artistas marciales de gran renombre al tener cada uno un récord mundial y más campeonatos ganados en sus disciplinas.

Melissa ha sido la única persona que ha podido ver un poco del cuerpo de Roy, ya que en una ocasión al pasar por el dojo de su familia, el iba trotando con su chaqueta ancha y pantalones deportivos y sus guantes insignia blancos en él.

 **Inicio del Flashback**

El padre de Melissa, el Sr Donnovan Heart vio con interés al chico trotar frente a él y lo detuvo.

Donnovan le pidió que tuvieran un duelo en el dojo a lo que el se iba a rehusar pero no le dio tiempo al tomarlo por la cintura y meterlo al dojo, lo lanzó en el vestuario y le pidió que se cambiará por un gi de entrenamiento.

Roy al ver que no iba a poder salir de esa prefirió cambiarse.

Tras cambiarse en el gi de entrenamiento y con el padre de Melissa esperándolo para el combate, Melissa se encontraba mirando por la puerta tratando de no ser vista, pues una de los misterios más grandes era el porque Roy usaba ropa tan ancha.

Tras decepcionarse un poco puesto que escogió un gi con mangas largas, comenzó el combate.

Donnovan fue el primero en atacar mientras que Roy esquivaba con dificultad sorprendiendo a Melissa puesto ella sabia lo difícil que era esquivar los golpes de su padre.

Tras unos breves minutos Donnovan lanza un golpe rozandole la frente a Roy logrando hacerlo sangrar por la velocidad a la que fue propinada, Roy abre los ojos sorprendidos y algo de él resuena y sin saberlo se encuentra detrás de Donnovan para propinarle un buen golpe pero Donnovan lo toma del gi y lo lanza contra el suelo, terminando así el combate.

Roy se levanta con el gi desarreglado por el lanzamiento dejando que Melissa viera los músculos de su pecho bien tonificados por lo poco que pudo ver, Roy agradece el combate, se cambia y se marcha.

Tras caer la noche en la casa de los Heart.

"Querido supe que tuviste un combate hoy". Dijo la Sra Heart, Luna Heart, madre de Melissa y esposa de Donnovan.

"Si, fue un gran combate, Melissa sabe de eso, verdad?".

"Sabias que estaba allí, Papá".

"No le puedes esconder nada a tu padre Melissa". Respondió Donnovan sonriendo.

"Pero lo que realmente me sorprendió es que el chico pudo ganarme". Respondió el Sr Heart.

"Ganarte?, Papá tu sabes que eso no es...".

"Lo que sucede es que no lo viste, el me tomo desprevenido y se colocó detrás de mí, burló mi defensa, pero...". Respondió Donnovan.

"Pero?". Dijo Luna.

"Pero, no quiso golpearme, al último segundo se detuvo y si es cierto que no fui con todo aun así, me hubiese ganado y si pelease así como lo hizo al final del combate, no tengo duda él hubiese sido el ganador". Respondió Donnovan muy serio pero con una sonrisa que su hija nunca había visto pero su esposa si, esa sonrisa que logró que se enganchará a él.

Había conseguido un nuevo reto, un chico de unos aparentes 16 había logrado hacer vibrar el corazón de un gran artista marcial una vez más.

"Supongo que ya tienes una meta nuevamente, querido". Sonrió feliz por su esposo Luna.

"Así es cariño, así es".

 **Fin del Flashback**

Melissa en secreto siempre gusto de Roy, el motivo?, él logró estremecer a su padre desde los cimientos pero más importante aun la razón por la cual su corazón latía tan rápido con solo pensarlo.

Por último se encontraba otra chica, dicha chica portaba el nombre de Amy Rose o solo Rose para sus amigos, era una chica muy apegada a Melissa puesto a que ella fue instruida un poco en las artes marciales y su filosofía de entrenamiento algo que acepto gratamente, ahora ella no se consideraba una artista marcial ni mucho menos una peleadora pero no intentes hablar mal de sus amigos porque lo poco que aprendió, lo aprendió muy bien.

"Hey, chicos no llevan tanto tiempo esperándome?". Dijo Roy un poco entusiasmado de verlos a todos después de mucho tiempo".

"No, nada de eso, acabamos de llegar". Respondió Roger a lo que fue interrumpido por Traygar.

"No te preocupes, esa es su manera de decir que llevamos 15 minutos esperando por ti, por cierto que llevas en la caja negra, Auch, porque fue eso". Fue lo dicho por Traygar antes de ser golpeado por un codazo de Melissa.

"No te preocupes, acabamos de llegar como dijo Roger, o no? Traygar ". Respondió Melissa con una voz muy dulce, lo suficiente como para dejar diabético a una persona con solo escucharla.

"Si, lo que dijo Mel". Respondió Traygar rápidamente saliendo de la zona de recepción de la ira de Melissa.

"Jeje, lo siento, se me pegaron las sábanas esta mañana". Respondió Roy rascándose la nuca mientras se veía avergonzado.

"No pasa nada, mejor nos vamos".

Tras decir esas palabras llega el bus y se montan en él con destino a las playas de Tristan o mejor conocida como Solaris, tierra del sol y la diversión, o al menos con ese eslogan enganchaba a los turistas ñ, aunque cabe destacar que son buenas playas.

Luego de un paseo largo pero tranquilo, una charla amena entre Roger, Roy y Hillary ya que se encontraban en la misma fila y la de Traygar, Melissa y Amy, llegaron a su destino la playa de Solaris donde habían cabañas para cada pareja, uno de los datos que Roy no conocía era que tenía que compartir una cabaña con solo una persona y no todos en la misma cabaña como había previsto.

Puesto que Roger se había encargado de reservar 4 cabañas, 3 habitacionales y 1 que funcionaria como punto de reunión y cocina.

Luego de eliminar a la pareja del grupo, ya que eso seria lo más probable que pasará que ellos durmieran juntos.

La duda seria las otras 2 cabañas, quienes las usarían.

"Propongo que Traygar...". Quizo decir Roy pero fue detenido por la voz de Melissa.

"Roy y yo usaremos una cabaña, mientras que Traygar y Amy usarán otra". Melissa agarro de la mano a Roy y se metieron a la cabaña sin que Roy dijera nada más.

Ya cada uno dentro de la cabaña observaron una cama matrimonial, en el segundo piso, con televisor y unas peinadoras y mesitas de noches, mientras que en el primer piso hay una nevera, una cocina pequeña, un horno y 2 baños.

Roy tras entrar pone sus cosas y las de Melissa en la cama.

"Supongo que tienes una razón para meterme aquí o no, Melissa?". Dijo Roy mientras deshacía la maleta y colocaba la caja negra a un lado de la peinadora.

"Amy, quiere confesar su amor por el idiota de Traygar, y tanto tu como yo sabemos lo denso que es Traygar". Dijo Mel soltando una risa melodiosa por lo bajo.

"Ya veo, así que Amy se armo de valor por fin, después de que? 5 años". Respondió Roy contento por si todo sale bien la futura pareja.

"Hey, no es culpa de Amy, no es fácil reunir todo ese valor".

"Lo se, nunca es fácil". Dijo Roy mirando a la ventana y perdiendo su mirada por unos minutos.

 _"Que estarás pensando, Roy"._ Pensó Mel perdiendo su mirada en él.

Tras unos minutos, tanto Mel como Roy reciben un mensaje.

Mensaje de entrada, destinatario: Roger Torrealba

"Nós vemos para almorzar en la cabaña club. En 5 minutos. ;p ".

Tras eso Roy y Mel cierran sus teléfonos y se miran.

"Típico de Roger, pensando que esto es una excursión". Dijeron al unísono causándole risas incontroladas por unos minutos.

"Mejor vamonos, ya va siendo la hora". Dijo Roy tratando de controlar su risa lo más posible.

Mel solo asintió y partieron hacia la cabaña club que se encuentra a la izquierda de ellos, a la derecha de Traygar y Amy junto con Roger y Hillary.

Tras entrar, Roger y Hillary ya se encontraban cocinando y Traygar junto con Amy sentados en una mesa para 8 personas. La cabaña club era por así decirlo una cabaña de encuentro de un campamento, una mesa cuadrada, una cocina en la parte trasera y decoraciones alrededor, como serian banderas y otras cosas del estilo campamento.

"Ya la comida esta lista". Grito Roger desde la cocina mientras servía plato tras plato de comida.

Todos se disponían a comer cuando vieron que Roy de un bolsillo saco un pequeño rosario y apretandolo en una mano dijo las siguientes palabras.

"Señor, gracias por esta comida". Fue todo lo que dijo y tan rápido como lo saco lo guardo nuevamente.

Todos quedaron en silencio mientras veían a su amigo comer.

"No sabia que fueses religioso, Roy". Dijo Mel.

"Nunca preguntaste". Respondió Roy mientras degustaba cada mordisco de su carne.

Tras el pequeño shock todos se dispusieron a comer y tras terminar comenzaron a lavar, finalmente con todo limpio y tras reposar la comida cada uno fue a su cabaña a cambiarse por su traje de baño.

 **Mientras tanto en la cabaña de Roger.**

"Amor, cual crees que se ve mejor". Decía Hillary mientras le mostraba la parte de arriba de cada traje de baño que llevo.

"El rojo con motas blancas se te ve hermoso". Respondió Roger con una sonrisa.

 **Mientras tanto en la cabaña de Traygar.**

"Tray cual crees que me queda mejor?". Pregunto Amy mientras le enseñaba las partes de arriba de sus trajes de baño.

"Mmmhh creo que el, rosa, si ese te queda bien". Respondió Traygar desestimando la situación casi de inmediato.

"Si creo que si". Respondió Amy.

 _"Si por lo menos se dignara a verme aunque sea un minuto"._ Pensó Amy llorando por dentro.

 **Mientras tanto en la cabaña de Roy.**

"Roy, que te parece este bikini". Dijo Mel mostrandole el conjunto, un bikini de 2 piezas, verde con motas negras.

"Me gusta como te quedaría". Respondió Roy lanzando unas de sus sonrisas que le arrancaban el aliento a la artista marcial.

Mel se retiró al baño para colocarse el traje de baño mientras que en el otro se encontraba Roy cambiándose de igual manera.

Tras cambiarse Mel sale y ve como va vestido Roy.

"Vas a salir así?". Pregunto Mel bastante decepcionada de lo que veía.

"Esperabas algo más". Respondió Roy mostrando una sonrisa pícara haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

Mel al ver que no podía ganar la conversación se retiró.

Tras salir Mel vio en la playa a Traygar junto con Amy haciendo un castillo de arena, Roger siendo enterrado vivo por Hillary.

"Llegamos". Dijo Mel dejando conocer su llegada a la playa y detrás de ella Roy.

"Roy, estamos en la playa no crees que eso es muy caluroso lo que llevas?". Dijo Roger preocupado por el gusto de su amigo de ir muy abrigado.

"Me encuentro perfecto, no te preocupes". Dijo Roy.

"Este chico si que es un caso". Dijo Hillary desaprovando el vestir de su amigo.

Roy llevaba unos pescadores azules con negro muy largos, casi podrían ser jeans, una chaqueta muy ligera gris y sus fieles guantes.

"Déjenlo quieto si eso es lo que quiere llevar, quienes somos para decir que no". Dijo Traygar sin mirar hacia atrás pues sabia que su amigo debía estar sobreabrigado como siempre.

"Bueno que les parece un poco de volleyball playero". Dijo Roy sacando una pelota detrás de él.

"Claro, porque no". Respondió Roger levantándose del sepulcro de arena.

"Hey, no había terminado". Dijo Hillary inflando los cachetes.

Roger se acerca al oído y le dice.

"No te preocupes, si quieres más tarde entierro algo por ti".

Roger se separó para ver la cara roja de su novia mientras miraba a otro lado para tratar de ocultar la pena que sentía.

"Traygar, Amy, quieren jugar?". Pregunto Mel.

"Nop, estamos haciendo un castillo". Respondieron ambos al unísono.

"Bueno, será un 2 para 2, como quieren que hagamos esto?". Dijo Roy mientras manobriaba con el balón entre las manos.

"Mel y tú Vs Hillary y yo les parece bien así". Dijo Roger al momento que agarraba el balón lanzado por Roy y caminaban camino a la cancha.

"Por mi esta bien".

"Claro".

"Bueno demos comienzo ha esto". Dijo Roger para sacar el balón por encima de la malla.

Tras unos largos minutos de juegos y una cansada Hillary.

El juego quedaba 15 a 14, si Roy y Melissa anotan un punto más ganan sino vuelven al empate.

"Tiempo". Dice Roy para acercarse a Mel para formar un plan de acción.

"Tengo un plan es un poco arriesgado pero podemos lograrlo, esto es lo que debes hacer". Decía Roy para luego acercarse al oído de Mel y terminar de contarle el plan.

Tras asentir Roy y Mel aplauden y vuelven a sus posiciones originales, Roy al frente y Mel cubriendo la retaguardia.

"Ya terminaron de hacer cualquier plan que retrase lo inevitable, ahhhh Roy". Dijo Roger .

Si algo sabia Roy de su mejor amigo es que podía ser muy engreído cuando se trataba de deportes.

"Dime eso cuando vayas ganando, Segundón". Respondió Roy burlescamente obteniendo lo deseado, desenfocar a su amigo.

"Ya verás cuando gane".

Tras el saque de Melissa el balón viajo hasta Amy, luego de centrar el balón Roger se preparo para rematar, al rematar Roger apunto a Roy para que callera por la fuerza del balón, pero...

"Porque esta sonriendo, acaso eso es lo que quería?". Pensó Roger entrando en pánico.

Tras aguantar el remate e inclinar su cuerpo hacia atrás el balón fue dirigido hacia atrás de él donde Melissa recibió el balón aunque este se veía claramente que iba a salir de la cancha al centrarla mal.

"Será mejor que no le quites los ojos a Roy, Roger". Dijo Melissa.

"Que?". Ni Roger ni Hillary podían ver a Roy en el campo.

"Ahora". Grito Melissa.

"Como?".

De manera horizontal a la cancha estaba Roy corriendo a unos metros alejados de la cancha tras llegar al borde de la cancha y asegurandose que estaba dentro de la cancha, salto y clavo un remate justo de manera que el balón no se extendió para poder ser recibido por Roger sino que se clavo justo contra la arena a pocos centímetros de la malla.

"Siiiiii". Grito Roy tras ver el punto marcado mientras apretaba los puños.

"Ganamos Mel". Dijo Roy levantando a Mel en sus brazos al aire.

Mel se encontraba muy contenta de haber ganado.

"Vaya, me engaño por completo, siempre fuiste bueno pero nunca quisiste competir en serio durante nuestro tiempo en la academia, porque será?". Se preguntaba Roger al salir del shock.

"Fue un buen juego, o no?, Roger". Dijo Hillary abrazando a su novio.

"Si que lo fue, si que lo fue". Respondió Roger.

"Recuerda que nos enfrentamos al as de la academia Moon, Roy Windgates". Respondió Hillary recordando los viejos tiempos en la academia cuando Roy era llamado para distintos campeonatos y prestaba su ayuda pese a que no era parte de ningún club.

"Lo se, pero es frustrante, muy frustrante". Respondió Roger mientras una lágrima bajaba por su rostro.

"Lo se, yo también sentía lo mismo, cuando llegó yo era la mejor academicamente, inclusive trate de sabotearlo pero sabes lo que me dijo". Dijo Hillary tomando la absoluta atención de su novio.

"Me dijo".

"No importa que trates de ir en mi contra, siempre y cuando no lastimes a nadie por el camino, trata de superarme y si llegas a lograrlo siéntete orgullosa que fue por los medios correctos y no ensuciando tus manos por el camino".

"Esas palabras tocaron hondo en mi corazón y fue por eso que aunque no logre ser la primera de la promoción sé que lo que logre fue gracias a él, sino fuese por esa pared enorme que intente escalar no hubiese llegado a ser el promedio casi perfecto que fui en la academia".

Roger Torrealba por fin después de mucho tiempo entendía algo de su amigo, la humildad que llevaba consigo era algo que nunca podrían superar, el sinceramente daba lo mejor de sí en todo, sin esperar nada a cambio y esa última jugada lo había demostrado.

"Sabes, ahora me siento mal por haberme molestado con el tras perder justamente".

"Lo se, ese es otro efecto de su parte, no es posible molestarte con alguien que no pretende dañarte desde un principio". Respondió Hillary besando el cachete de su novio.

"Vamos felicitemos a los ganadores".

Mientras tanto con Mel y Roy ellos vieron y escucharon toda la conversación de la pareja con una gota resbalando por sus nucas.

"Deberían recordar que solo es un juego entre amigos, no el último partido de las internacionales". Recalcaba Roy mientras Mel asentía.

"Aunque es cierto eso de que Hillary intento sabotearte?". Pregunto Mel.

"Si pero no paso nada, intento cambiar su nombre por el mio en un examen, después de todo ella era la encargada de llevarlos a la oficina de corrección y calificaciones".

La pareja ya cerca de los ganadores estiran la mano la cual estrechado por Roy y Mel sin decir nada más.

 _"Diría algo pero se lo delicado que es Roger con respecto a la derrota"._ Pensaron Roy y Mel al unísono.

"Ganaremos el próximo juego eso no lo dudes, Roy, Mel". Dijo Roger y Hillary con un fuego lleno de determinación en sus ojos.

"Vale, vale que les parece un descanso primero, tal vez meternos a la playa y disfrutar de las olas primeros". Ofreció Roy rápidamente antes de que lo hicieran jugar otro partido de volleyball.

"Vamos a las olas, pero después el partido". Dijeron ambos con determinación.

 _"Son tal para cual"_. Pensaron Roy y Mel al mismo tiempo.

"Vale, vale pero a las olas, ahora". Dijo Roy mientras empujaba a Roger y Mel a Hillary.

 **Tras unas horas.**

El mega castillo al estilo victoriano de parte de Traygar y Amy, mucho rato jugando entre las olas y un partido con un resultado aplastante de 12 a 7 con Roy y Mel como ganadores.

El hambre ya se estaba haciendo presente y decidieron dar por terminadas sus actividades del día pero no sin antes tomar una foto grupal junto al castillo.

 **Mientras tanto en la cocina.**

Roy y Mel se encargaban de cocinar ya que los demás estaban muy cansados.

Mel preparaba unos sándwiches mientras que Roy hacia una limonada para todos.

Con los preparativos listos, cada quien tomo un sándwich y un vaso de limonada.

Luego de la cena, cada quien se dirigió a sus respectivas cabañas.

Mientras tanto con Roy y Mel.

"Bueno, es hora de dormir, será mejor que nos bañemos y cambiemos de ropa". Dijo Mel mientras se dirigía al baño.

"Si, tienes razón". Respondió Roy.

Tras una ducha y ya vestidos tanto Roy como Mel van a la cama hasta que se percatan de algo.

 _"Solo hay una cama"_. Pensaron ambos al tiempo que se sonrojaban.

"Toma la cama, yo iré al sofa". Dijo Roy mientras iba a bajar las escaleras pero fue detenido por la mano de Mel.

"Duerme, aquí conmigo". Dijo Mel sin poder verlo a la cara por lo roja que se encontraba.

"Estás... segura". Dijo Roy.

"Si...".

"Vale, durmamos entonces".

Tras meterse bajo las sábanas, Mel mira a Roy y este le devuelve la mirada.

"Buenas noches, Roy".

"Buenas noches, Mel". Respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Mel se acercó y pego su rostro a su hombro.

Mientras que él pegaba su rostro a la cabeza de Mel.

Y así este simpático grupo paso 2 días tranquilamente...

...

...

Hasta...

Hasta el último día del fin de semana en la playa.

Los chicos jugaban tranquilamente un partido en la playa 3 Vs 3.

Roy, Traygar y Roger Vs Melissa, Amy y Hillary.

Curiosamente y las chicas ganaron el partido 12 a 3.

Alguna explicación de ello, ninguna se les ocurría a los chicos pero lo desestimaron rápidamente.

Roy salio de la cancha y cerró los ojos por un momento.

 _"Tsh. No quería que esto sucediese pero no hay remedio"._ Pensó Roy al tiempo que ideaba como hacer para lo que venía implacablemente.

"Chicos, vayamos a la cabaña club tengo algo que decirles, es un secreto". Dijo Roy seriamente.

Logrando que la curiosidad del grupo se disparase así que fueron a la cabaña mientras el iba a su cabaña.

"Esperenme adentro voy por algo".

Roy entro y salió de la cabaña pero ahora con la caja negra.

Al entrar los chicos estaban preocupados por su amigo.

"Se que están preocupados pero... en este momento necesito su total y completa confianza". Dijo Roy.

Los chicos preocupados pero sabiendo como era su amigo no tomaría algo de ese estilo, como alguna broma.

Ellos asintieron.

"Soy parte de una organización secreta de cazadores de demonio o cualquier ser sobrenatural hostil, egresado con méritos y mejor de mi clase desde mis 15 años, fui a la academia Moon para sensibilizarme ya que no tenía ningún amigo y era más maquina que persona y en este momento estamos bajo ataque, dentro de unos escasos minutos demonios clase alfa, bravo, charlie y delta atacarán esta cabaña por eso necesito que no se alteren demasiado o que comiencen a correr, mientras estén cerca de mi estarán bien". Respondió Roy secamente.

"Me debes estar tomando el pelo Roy, buen chiste pero...". Quiso decir Roger pero fue detenido.

"Mírame a los ojos y dime que miento, Roger". Respondió Roy acercándose a Roger y tras unos segundos los ojos de Roy se afilaron como los de un reptil uno de ellos era verde y el otro amarillo.

Los demás expectadores vieron los ojos de Roy y se asustaron, mientras que Roger daba pasos hacia atrás por la impresión.

"Maldición, ya llegaron". Dijo Roy abriendo la caja negra en la mesa mostrando 2 dagas ceremoniales y una cruz de plata.

"Recuerden mientras estén conmigo estarán bien". Respondió Roy mientras hacia un gesto con su mano haciendo aparecer de la mano un auricular en su oído.

 ***Probaré algo nuevo a partir de aquí hay ciertas oraciones en inglés así que haré la traducción para que no pierdan el hilo de la historia por el idioma***

"Hi, Hi, Who's it?" / "Hola, hola, quien es?. Dijo una voz cantarina por el auricular

"Lizzie, it's me, I'm under attack" / "Lizzie, soy yo, estoy bajo ataque". Respondió Roy sorprendiendo a sus amigos.

"Boss, we will be there in 10 minutes, take down as much as you can till we arrive" / "Jefe, estaremos allá en 10 minutos, derrote a tantos como pueda hasta que lleguemos".

Dichas esas palabras monstruos aparecieron destrozando la fachada de la cabaña, horrorizando al grupo.

Dichos monstruos eran seres sin figura manchas oscuras de muchos colores

"Who do you think you are talking about?, but do me a favor unseal them, they are demanding for some fun" / "Con quien crees que estas hablando?, mejor hazme un favor desellalos, ellos están pidiendo algo de diversión".

"On my way" / "En camino".. Tras unos sonidos como cadenas cayendo.

"Everything is ready, Boss" / "Todo esta listo, Jefe".

Los monstruos comenzaron a lanzarse sobre el grupo mientras Roy con destreza eliminaba uno tras otros cortandolos por la mitad

"Beside that do me another one, put some music" / "Además de eso haz otro favor, pon algo de musica".

"The usual one, boss?" / "La de siempre, Jefe?".

"You certainly know me" / "Tu ciertamente me conoces".

 ***Song: Pellek- Hunting High and Low (cover)***

"Boss?" / "Jefe?".

"Yes, Lizzie" / "Si, Lizzie".

"Bring hell to does motherfuckers" / "Trae el infierno sobre esos hijos de puta".

"With pleasure" / "Con gusto".

Al terminar la conversación con la chica conocida como Lizzie, Roy extermina el resto de los demonios de clase Alfa y Bravo.

"Muy bien, solo quedan los más fuertes, parecen ser unos 10 clase Charlie y 5 clase Delta".

Roy procede a quitarse los guantes mordiendo la punta de estos y dejando a relucir 2 sellos sobres el dorso de su manos logrando un sonrojo por parte de las chicas y su chaqueta mostrando por primera vez frente a todos sus amigos su definido cuerpo haciendo sonrojar aun más a las chicas del grupo, tras darse la vuelta observaron el tatuaje de un Dragón y un Lobo en su espalda unas marcas alrededor de cada uno que parecían marcas de mordeduras de lobo y garras del Dragón por todo el camino hasta su cuello donde de cada lado tenía una marcas más pronunciada que las pequeñas que existían hasta el tatuaje al centro de su espalda.

Tras el breve show para las chicas del grupo, Roy comenzó un breve encantamiento para llamar a unos juguetes más pesados para lo que se venía encima.

 **"God, here is your son, praying for the Truth power that can kill my enemy, bring back to me your forbidden son, my good friends, The King of Blood, Ragna" / "Dios, aquí está tu hijo, rogando por el verdadero poder que puede matar a mi enemigo, trae de regreso tu hijo prohibido, mi buen amigo, El Rey de la Sangre, Ragna".**

Dichas esas palabras el sello en la mano izquierda un pentagrama con unos huesos formando una X y una calavera brillo con gran intensidad.

En un brillo cegador, una espada de gran proporción de mango rojo con negro y una hoja muy afilada con la particularidad que dejaba ver un brillo rojo apareció.

"Long time, not see you, my friend" / "Largo tiempo sin verte, mi amigo".

 **"Your back, Roy, let's kill those scumbags" / "Estás de regreso, Roy, Vamos a matar esas escorias" .** Dijo la espada a su dueño.

"Let's go" / "Vamos".

Tras varios cortes y la aparición de seres de la oscuridad gracias a la espada de Roy, lo enemigos cayeron uno tras otro sin cesar hasta que llegaron los últimos 5 enemigos, los clase Delta.

"Well, my friend is time to go back, your brother call for blood" / "Bueno, mi amigo es tiempo de regresarte, tu hermano llama por sangre".

 **"Tsh, that stupid kid, summon back if you ever need me" / "Tsh, ese chico estúpido, invocame nuevamente si necesitas de mi"**. Dijo Ragna al tiempo que desaparecía de las manos de Roy.

 ***End of the song***

"Bueno es hora de que aparezcas mi amigo".

 **"God, here is your son, praying for the Truth power that can kill my enemy, bring back to me your forbidden son, my good friends, The King of Madness, Jin" / "Dios, aquí está tu hijo, rogando por el verdadero poder que puede matar a mi enemigo, trae de regreso tu hijo prohibido, mi buen amigo, El Rey de la Locura, Jin"..**

Tras esas palabras el sello en su mano izquierda comenzó a brillar, era un pentagrama con copos de nieve cayendo.

 **"Where is he, I know my brother was here" / "Donde esta?, Se que mi hermano estaba aqui".** Resonaba la voz del espíritu de la katana que sostenía Roy en su mano izquierda.

"He is not here, he was in need of something else but those demons try to damage him" / "Él no está aquí, él era necesario para otra cosa pero estos demonios trataron de dañarlo.

 **"No no no no no no NO NOOOOO, no one try to kill my brother... except for me, KILL THEM ALL" / "No no no no no no NO NOOOOO, nadie tratara de matar a mi hermano... excepto por mi, MÁTALOS A TODOS"**.

"With pleasure my old friend" / "Con gusto mi viejo amigo".

Roy se lanzó al ataque con la katana en mano, su mango de un blanco puro y cada ataque desprendía una esencia o aura congelante que reducía a cada demonio a copos de nieve.

Al terminar la pelea un helicóptero llego con 2 pasajeras en el.

"Boss, we are here" / "Jefe, estamos aqui".

"Good job at arrive here Lizzie, Kas, please contact the clean team to fix all this area" / "Bueno trabajo al llegar hasta aquí Lizzie, Kas, por favor contacten al equipo de limpieza para que arregle el área.

"Quienes son ellas fueron". Las palabras de Mel al ver a Roy hablar con las preciosidad de chicas que estaban frente a él.

"Ellas es Lizzie, mejor conocida como Elizabeth O'Donnell, ellas es una Huntress o cazadora de la división norteamericana bajo mis ordenes". Comento Roy señalando a la chica rubia de ojos verdes de prominente pechos, relucia una copa D haciéndose la envidia de las chicas del grupos y la baba que corría por la de sus amigos.

"Y ella es Kas, también conocida como Kasumi Murakami, ella es una Huntress de la división japonesa a mi cargo". Dicha chica era pelirroja de cabello hasta la espalda media completamente liso y un pecho modesto de copa C.

"Start with your assignment, let's go" / "Comiencen con sus tareas, vamos".

"Got it, Boss" / "Entendido, Jefe".

Las chicas comenzaron con la tarea de contactar el equipo de limpieza los cuales llegaron casi de inmediato y en unas 3 horas ya habían terminado de arreglar la cabaña destrozada.

"Wow, eres increíble Roy, eres una especie de superheroe". Dijo Roger agarrando a su amigo del cuello.

"Jajajajajajaja, tranquilo Roger, que acabó de despachar una horda de demonios solo".

"Hey, quisiera ayudarte, puedes entrenarnos, seríamos algo así como un equipo". Comento Traygar.

"Ya lo veremos, Lizzie do it, now". Dijo Roy llamando la atención de todos por el grito y unos segundos después todos vieron una luz brillante que desconcertó a todos.

"Jefe, sabe que es contra las reglas lo que acaba de hacer".

"Así que ahora si quieres usar el español que te enseñe?, lo sé Lizzie pero cuando eres un cazador por tanto tiempo como yo te das cuenta que necesitas algo que te haga recordar que eres humano de vez en cuando".

"Boss" / "Jefe". Pensaron Kas y Lizzie preocupadas por su jefe.

"No hay tiempo que perder, entre más rápido me aleje de ellos más rápido estarán fuera de peligro".

"No se que intentabas al lanzar ese Flash pero te haré pagar mi consulta con el oftalmologo". Dijo una voz detrás de los cazadores.

Esto hizo que abrieran los ojos en sorpresa al escuchar una voz detrás de ellos, al voltear Roy no podía salir de su asombro.

"Mel...".

 **Y corte. Se imprime.**

Bueno que les pareció, esta fue una idea que paso por mi mente así que antes de que la olvidará la escribí.

Espere que les allá gustado la traducción inmediato que hice, lo hice con el propósito de que no pierdan el hilo del fic por andar traduciendo, ahora si no les gusta lo entenderé y quitaré en próximos capítulos, cualquier cosa háganmelo saber mediante Reviews o PM.

Si te gustó no te olvides dejar un Review con tu opinión de este nuevo proyecto.

Si tienen alguna duda déjenla en forma de Review y el próximo capítulo la responderé con mucho gusto.

No me considero un buen escritor pero me divierto haciendo lo que hago y eso es lo que importa

Nos estaremos leyendo en una próxima ocasión, hasta entonces.

 **Nero01. Fuera**


	2. De Regreso pero como Niñera

Roy: The Yokai Hunter.

Capitulo 2: James, Una Buena Persona, Heart vs Windgates, De Regreso pero como Niñera

"Te ganaré, Roy". Humano hablando

 _"Si supiera lo que siento por él "_. Pensamiento humano.

 **"Die, worthless Demon"**. Demonio o Espíritu hablando Tecnicas.

 _ **"Long time not see, my Friend".**_ Pensamiento Demoníaco o Espíritu.

Que comience el fic.

De las pocas veces que Roy se había quedado sin palabras en toda su vida, está era por mucho la más impactante.

"Mel... tú... sabes quien soy?". Pregunto Roy con una voz temblorosa.

"Claro, eres Roy Windgates, alguien importante para mí". Respondió Melissa diciendo esto último muy bajo.

Roy cayó trato de recomponerse del impacto y para ello camino hasta la cabaña que era reconstruida por el equipo de limpieza y se sienta en la escalera, al ver esto las chicas caminaron hasta llegar con Roy.

Mientras tanto en la cabeza de Roy pasaban muchos pensamientos.

 _"Como paso esto?, Me recuerda... se supone que no debería, no quiero exponerla pero no puedo protegerla sino esta a mi lado, pero y como haré, AAAAAHHHHHHH" **.**_

 _"Cálmate Roy, piensa con cabeza fría, no puedo dejarla aquí con ellos, creo que no hay nada más que decir, tendré que hacerlo"._

Fuero de los pensamientos de Roy las chicas veían a dicho chico con las manos tapando su cara de manera pensativa y cuando se movió se sorprendieron por lo cerca que se estaban aproximándose a ver su cara debajo de sus manos.

"Mel, ven conmigo a la cabaña, Kasumi lleva a Traygar y Amy a la suya y Lizzie llévate a Roger y Hillary a su cabaña". Dijo Roy levantándose de las escaleras y caminando a su cabaña con una Melissa persiguiendole de cerca y tanto a Kasumi como Lizzie llevando a los atontados compañeros de su jefe.

Tras la entrada de Melissa y Roy a la cabaña, Roy se sentó en la mesa del comedor y con un gesto de su mano le dijo a Mel que se sentase frente a él.

"Mel, se que esto va a ser difícil de asimilar y que no es lo que uno esperaría, pero antes tengo que explicarte la luz que viste cuando Lizzie lanzó ese conjuro". Dijo Roy con seriedad en su voz.

Mel asintió suavemente esperando las respuesta de la persona que la tiene enamorada.

"Mel, eso que viste es un conjuro llamado Dissociation dicho conjuro permite la separación de mente y cuerpo para la fácil manipulación de la mente, Lizzie y Kasumi en estos momentos están manipulando las mentes de nuestros amigos para que olviden no sólo el accidente de hoy sino también mi presencia y con los acontecimientos de que tu puedes recordar pese a ver la luz, ahora tu también estas siendo borrada de sus recuerdos recientes". Tras esas palabras Roy veía la cara de espanto de Mel.

"Roy, no quiero que nuestros amigos me olviden, ellos son importantes para mi, para ti". Dijo Mel ahogada por los sentimientos que sentía tras saber que sería olvidada logrando que su rostro palideciera.

"Creo que no escuchaste del todo bien, Mel solo olvidarán que fuimos a la playa juntos y todo lo sucedido aquí". Mel volvía a tener color en su rostro tras saber eso.

"Mel, el hecho de que el hechizo no te colocará en el mismo estado de los demás significa un sola cosa...".

"Mel, eres una cazadora". Dijo Roy sorprendiendo a Mel tras la realización de los hechos.

"Mel, temo que a partir de ahora vivirás distanciadas de tu familia y amigos". Esas palabras rompieron el corazón de Mel en pedazos.

En la mente de Mel pasaban sus recuerdos de niña, sus días en la academia, los día de entrenamiento con sus padres, entre otras memorias.

Mel cayó al suelo de rodilla con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

Roy se levanta de su asiento y se acerca a Mel.

"Lo lamento, Mel por favor, discúlpame sino hubiese venido nada de esto estuviera pasando". Decía Roy de rodillas mientras abrazaba a Mel y por primera vez Mel vio algo que creía imposible.

Roy estaba llorando, nunca en su vida Roy había llorado desde que lo conocío a la edad de 15 y ahora aquí reconfortandola esta Roy llorando por ella.

"Lo siento... lo siento... lo siento". Decía Roy entre lágrimas mientras seguía abrazando a Mel.

Mel asiendo acoplo de toda sus fuerzas rompe el abrazo y agarra el rostro de Roy y lo besa con mucha ternura.

Luego de unos momentos y finalizado el beso y Roy con los ojos muy abiertos por lo sucedido.

"Saldremos de esta juntos, pero será mejor que tomes la responsabilidad por lo que haz hecho". Dice Mel dándole una de las sonrisas más hermosas que Roy pudiese ver.

"Que así sea". Responde Roy levantándose del suelo y le ofrece su mano a Mel para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo.

Mel acepta este gesto y ayudada de Roy esta se pone de pie.

"Mel, a partir de ahora serás una Huntress en entrenamiento, por el área físico no me preocupare ya que se lo severo que es fue tu padre con tu entrenamiento así que solo nos enfocaremos en el área sobrenatural".

"Ok".

"De nuestros amigos no nos podremos despedir pero puedo hacer que te despidas de tus padres con la historia de que te llevare al extranjero conmigo ya que fuiste aceptada en un internado multidisciplinario de artes marciales en América y Asia, también pasaremos por Europa para no será la gran cosa, solo la rama londinense esta en paz con los otros 2 continentes". Dijo Roy ya marcandole la excusa de porque se iría de Tristan y dejaría a sus padres por un tiempo.

"Y cuanto duraría mi estadía en el supuesto internado". Dijo Mel mientras marcaba entre comillas lo dicho.

"Eso depende de cada estudiante, cada 2 meses se te evaluará en todo lo visto anteriormente y si muestras capacidades extraordinarias se te adelanta de curso, toma mi ejemplo yo soy el único cazador que salió de la academia con honores después de tan solo 3 años de haber entrado, mientras que el estudiante promedio se gradúa tra años de arduo trabajo, claro que tu caso es especial ya que no necesitas del acondicionamiento físico, podrías graduarte en tal ve años". Respondió Roy.

"Ya veo, así que 4 años lejos de Tristan, será duro".

"Lo será, pero no te preocupes verás que tu tiempo en el internado es agradable por así decirlo". Respondió Roy.

Kasumi y Lizzie se acercaron y tocaron la puerta.

"Jefe, ya esta listo, es hora de irse". Respondieron al unísono ambas chicas.

"Es hora de irse, Mel".

Mel y Roy salieron de la cabaña y vieron a Kas y Lizzie cerca del helicóptero estacionado en la arena.

Roy volteo y vio al equipo de limpieza.

"Good job team, take a few days out, if anyone talk you anything said that Hunter Roy Windgates give you permission / Buen trabajo equipo, tómense unos días libres, si alguien le dice algo díganle que el Cazador Roy Windgates les dio permiso". El equipo de limpieza asintió y se fueron en el helicóptero con el cual llegaron.

"Bueno, ahora en dirección al pueblo, todavía nos hace falta ir a solucionar un problema en casa de Mel y luego tomamos un avión, chicas volvemos a nuestra alma mater".

"Yes Boss / Si jefe". Respondieron Kas y Lizzie.

Tras montarse en el helicóptero fueron llevados hasta los terrenos de la familia Heart.

"Mel, te recomiendo que cierres los ojos, lo que vamos hacer podría no ser de tu agrado". Roy tras advertir tomo a Mel al estilo nupcial y se lanzó del helicóptero en picada .

Mentalmente Roy al verse ha escasos metros de la tierra con un Mel muy horrorizada por el salto y los ojos cerrados recitó dos encantamientos.

 **"Cloak, Floor".**

Tras tocar el suelo, Roy habla con Mel.

"Ya puedes abrir los ojos".

"Ni de broma, seguramente seguimos en el aire". Respondió Mel.

"Este... no". Respondió Roy agachandose para que las piernas de Mel tocarán el suelo.

Mel tras el contacto del suelo abre los ojos y se levanta.

"Ahora dime por que coño hiciste eso, pudiste matarnos".

"Solo si eres un novato, en este negocio nos toca hacer este tipo de cosas durante una misión". Dichas esas palabras Roy invoca su comunicador.

"Lizzie, Kas estacionen el helicóptero en la torre de negócios de Tristan a unas cuadras al Este, tras terminar nos iremos".

"Yes Boss / Si jefe".

"Bueno vayamos a hablar con tus padres".

Mel camino hasta la puerta y la abrió.

"Mamá, Papá ya llegue, traigo visita".

"Hola cariño, pensé que se devolverían el lunes".

"Eso seria mi culpa Sra Heart verá hice algo sin el permiso de Melissa pero todo salio bien".

"QQUEEEEE, QUE HICISTE QUE CON MI NIÑA". respondió Donnovan rompiendo el muro por el cual salió.

"No lo malinterprete, Sr Heart, no tiene nada que ver con lo que piensa". Respondió Roy sacando un folleto de su chaqueta que llevaba abierta.

Luna Heart toma el folleto entre sus dedos y lo lee en voz alta.

"Internado Multidisciplinario para Artista Marciales, Ryugan, Ojo de Dragón?". Dijo Luna lo que gano la sorpresa y aniquilación de Roy por parte de un furioso Donnovan.

"Conozco el internado, se dice que los mejores artistas marciales salen de ese lugar". Respondió Donnovan leyendo el folleto.

"Así que, que tiene que ver mi linda Mel con este internado".

"Bueno, fue aceptada, nos llego el correo de aceptación de parte del internado mientras estábamos en la playa, así que vinimos para darle la noticia".

Luna va y abraza a su hija.

"Mi niña, porque no nos dijiste antes?, estoy muy orgullosa de ti".

Donnovan mira a su hija y pone su mano sobre la cabeza de Mel, por un momento Donnovan veía a la niña de 4 años que le pedía ser entrenada y que le sonreía con tanta dulzura.

"Mi niña como has crecido frente a mi, creo que ya llego la hora de forjes tu propio camino como tu madre y yo hicimos hace tanto tiempo, ve Mel pero recuerda que donde sea que estés siempre iremos contigo mientras nos lleves en tu corazón, ese es el lema familiar de la familia Heart". Decía Donnovan con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Papá, Mamá ".

Melissa abrazaba a su familia con lágrimas recorriendo su hermoso rostro.

Luego del momento emotivo la familia se separó pero aún así tenían una duda.

"Roy, dime algo como sabes sobre el internado". Dijo Luna.

"Pensé que era obvio, el Sr Donnovan seguramente ya debe saber la respuesta después de todo paso hace 6 años".

"Así que tenía razón, eres un egresado del internado después de todo no se te permite salir después de entrar y si sale de ese lugar será como un Maestro".

"Estás en lo correcto Sr Donnovan, veo por la tensión en sus músculos que quiere el segundo round, pero le aseguro esta vez no me contendre". Respondió Roy emitiendo una poderosa aura de dominación a su alrededor sorprendiendo a Mel mientras que Luna y Donnovan afilan su mirada.

"Bueno, parece muy confiado, que te parece si nos vamos al dojo".

"Me parece oportuno". Respondió Roy caminando en dirección al dojo donde se cambiaría.

Al entrar al vestidor Roy invoco un par de ropajes.

 _"Llevo tiempo sin ponerme mi traje de entrenamiento de la academia, pero sin duda les mostraré a donde va Mel"._

Donnovan se encontraba sentado en el suelo esperando a su contrincante.

Roy sale del vestuario y observan su traje de combate, eran unos pantalones negros de Kung Fu, llevaba zapatillas negras, la parte superior de un karategi sin mangas y vendas negras en las manos.

"Este es mi uniforme del internado, la representación de las muchas artes marciales que dominó, espero que este listo Sr Heart".

Donnovan al sentir la presencia de su contrincante se lanzó encima de él sin decir nada.

Y así comenzó una pelea de épicas proporciones, sangre salía de cada oponente manchando el suelo y las ropas de entrenamiento de cada uno.

Mel quería apartar la mirada pero su madre Luna no lo permitía.

"Mel, lo que ves es una pelea entre Maestros, nunca desvies la mirada de un combate entre voluntades, solo la más fuerte llega a la cima".

Tanto Roy como Donnovan daban todo en cada puño que conectaban el dolor se convertía en sonrisa en el rostro de cada uno cada patada era otra oportunidad de alargar el combate, la emoción de un buen combate algo que hace mucho tiempo habían olvidado.

"Haz dado un buen combate Windgates pero es momento que termine este combate". Dijo Donnovan tomando una postura inusual para Mel ambos puños estaban frente a él, uno al nivel de su cabeza y el otro al nivel de su pecho, su pie izquierda se encontraba más adelantado que el derecho.

"Mel lo que vas a ver es la técnica más fuerte y peligrosa de la familia Heart".

"Tienes razón es hora de acabar esto, siéntete honrado Heart serás el primero en hacerme usar una de mis técnicas más poderosas, Mel y yo tenemos que tomar un vuelo a Norteamérica". Roy formó una postura poniendo su mano izquierda al nivel de sus caderas con la palma mirando al suelo mientras que la otra mano se posiciona por encima de su cabeza con la palma mirando al cielo, su cuerpo girado 180 grados dejándolo totalmente vertical y sus piernas extendidas.

Unos segundos pasaron mientras se analizaban el uno al otro hasta que de un momento al otro, el viento soplaba tan fuerte que una hoja entro al dojo y tras caer esta ambos contrincantes se movieron.

 **"Heart Style: Breakdown".**

 **"Ōkami no Kiba: Pakku no tsuyo-sa".**

Donnovan impulsandose de su pierna derecha tomo vuelo mientras que Roy hizo lo mismo cuando Donnovan llego en su rango de alcance lanzó su puño derecho contra Roy el cual haciendo uso de su mano absorbió el ataque y lo redirigio contra el pecho de Donnovan donde su otra mano hizo contacto lanzandolo contra la pared del dojo, hecho que hizo que se abriera la pared y callera en el patio.

"Este duelo termina con Roy Windgates como ganador". Dijo Luna para luego correr hacia su esposo.

Roy sale por el agujero que formó Donnovan y lo ve en el suelo.

"Fue un buena pelea muchacho, pero esto nos deja en empate, así que esperare con ansias el 3er round en otro momento". Dijo Donnovan reincorporandose con ayuda de su esposa.

"No eres el único que espera ese duelo, solo una cosa más antes de irme". Dijo Roy ganando la atención de Donnovan y Luna.

"Si que golpeas duro, viejo". Dijo Roy mientras veía su mano temblar por el calambre ocasionado por el último golpe de Donnovan.

"Jajajajajajaja". Fue lo único que respondió Donnovan.

"Mel, acepto a Roy Windgates como mi futuro yerno, no dejes que se te vaya". Dijo Donnovan avergonzado a Roy ya que recordaba lo que sucedió durante la cabaña y a Mel por las palabras de su padre.

"Papá!".

"Bueno, bueno que no es para tanto Mel, además no tienes un viaje que hacer". Respondió Donnovan.

"Tu padre tiene razón, es hora de irse, Sr y Sra Heart yo me encargaré de su hija, hasta luego". Dijo Roy mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la casa.

Mel iba a seguir a Roy pero miro hacia atrás y vio a sus padres sonreírle.

"Ve por él Mel". Dijo su padre levantando su pulgar en señal de aprobación.

"Hasta luego".

 **Afuera de la casa.**

"Es hora irse Mel".

Roy toma a Mel nuevamente en forma nupcial.

 **"Cloak".**

Roy fue saltando de casa en casa hasta que llegó a la torre de negócios de Tristan la cual subió entre saltos.

 **Ya arriba de la torre.**

Kas y Lizzie se encontraban jugando poker en una mesa cerca del helicóptero.

"Se acabo el juego chicas". Dijo Roy levantando la mesa de poker y guardando las cartas.

"Hey, estabas a punto de ver quien ganaba". Dijo Lizzie molesta.

Roy solo la mira con su rostro sin emociones.

"Iba a ganar Kas, su poker de 7 le gana a tu trío de 9, ya con eso resuelto, terminen de recoger".

"Got it / Entendido". Respondió Lizzie cabizbaja y deprimida.

Ya con todo listo Kas tomo el asiento del piloto y Lizzie de copiloto.

"Kas, vamos hacia el aeropuerto internacional, es hora de volver".

"Entendido".

Roy se sienta atrás con Melissa y esta se le queda viendo.

"Sucede algo?". Pregunta Roy.

"Es que sigues con tu traje de combate".

"Ahhhh era eso, dame un momento".

 **"Change".** Tras eso dicho Roy comenzó a brillar por unos segundos y cuando el brillo murió, Mel podía ver la ropa con la que llego a la playa.

 _"Tengo que aprender eso"._ Pensó Mel.

"Cuando llegue el momento lo aprenderás".

Mel se impacto por lo que dijo Roy.

"Me estas leyendo el pensamiento".

"Jajajajajajaja, claro que no, tu rostro delata lo que piensas muchas veces, no eres capaz de mentirme". Dijo Roy mientras juguetonamente tocaba la nariz de Mel con su dedo índice por un momento haciendo que Mel se cubriera la nariz.

Luego de 1 hora de viaje en helicóptero llegaron al aeropuerto donde apareció el personal del aeropuerto para detener los intrusos, cuando ya quedaban en el suelo, el personal saco sus pistolas con la intención de detener a cualquiera que estuviese en el helicóptero.

"No les informaste de nuestras llegada, Lizzie". Dijo Roy con una vena palpitando en su frente.

"Te-hee". Dijo Lizzie mientras se daba un golpecito en la cabeza y sacaba la lengua.

"Eso pensé". Respondió Roy con 2 venas palpitando en su frente.

"IDENTIFIQUESE". Dijo un hombre con un megáfono.

Roy abre la compuerta del helicóptero y sale.

"Soy el híbrido entre Dragón y Lobo".

Los agentes recibieron el mensaje y continuaron con la frase.

"El que al caer la noche". Dijo un oficial

"Ataca al cuello de su enemigo". Respondió Roy.

"Cazador Roy Windgates, es un honor tenerlo por esta zona". Dijo el oficial bajando su arma acción que fue seguida por sus colegas.

"El placer es mío, oficial James".

"Vengo con la intención de llevar un recluta necesito un avión para volver a casa".

"Entendido, su avión partirá de inmediato por favor sigame". Dijo James.

Las chicas bajaron del helicóptero y caminaron hasta un avión de lujo que sería el que los llevará.

"Cazador Roy Windgates, ya esta listo para partir".

"Muchas gracias, Jorge nos veremos en otra ocasión y mándale mis saludos a Ana y a la pequeña Jenny".

El oficial solo le sonrió a su amigo y le contesto.

"Claro Roy, aunque Jenny quiere ver a su padrino pronto, tiene mucho interés por ti".

"Los visitaré en 2 meses".

"Ok".

Tras la salida de Jorge y el despegue del avión la pregunta de Melissa no se hizo esperar.

"Porque lo llamaste James cuando estaban todos afuera y Jorge cuando sólo estábamos nosotros". Pregunto Melissa.

"James es un nombre genérico que la orden le da a aquellas personas que no tienen cualidades de Hunter pero son de utilidad como intermediarios o facilitadores para un cazador durante una misión". Mel no le gusto lo que había dicho Roy, como una orden podía clasificar a una buena persona como lo era Jorge como no apto para ser cazador.

"Jorge era el mejor de su generación, el era 3 promociones arriba de la mía, digamos que era mi superior durante el internado, un día fuimos mandados a una misión en una isla en el caribe, fuimos Jorge, Ana y yo, dicha isla esta plagada de Demonios". Dijo Roy mientras ponía su mano derecha en su asiento.

"Durante la feroz batalla Ana fue capturada por un demonio, cuando fuimos a salvarla tan Jorge como yo dimos una buena pelea pero Ana estaba muy herida y apunto de morir, Jorge no pudo permitir que eso pasará ya que era el amor de su vida y por ellos uso un hechizo de transferencia de energía, normalmente estos hechizos son inofensivos cuando el caster o el que lo invoca se encuentra en un estado físico y mental estable, Jorge no lo estaba y al momento de usarlo creo un vacío mágico entre Ana y él, salvando la vida de Ana pero dañando el núcleo de su magia, esto hizo que Jorge perdiera mucha de sus capacidades al instante, aunque gracias al vacío mágico creado eliminó a todos los demonios en nuestro alrededor". Roy hizo una pausa para ver el rostro de las chicas llenas de admiración por el oficial de no hace mucho

"Salvando no sólo la vida de Ana, sino la mía, cuando volvimos la orden juzgo a Jorge por ese hecho y pese a que hizo algo admirable perdió todo su poder de manera irreparable y por eso fue condenado a ser James, un simpatizante de los cazadores". Respondió Roy con rabia en su hablar.

"Luego de unos años cuando termine mi formación en el internado conseguí la manera recuperar su núcleo y se lo dije, pero cuando se lo decia me di cuenta de una pequeña de solo año y medio que se agarro de mi pantalón".

"Cuando la vi, me di cuenta de algo, Jorge ya no tenía la necesidad de ser un cazador, el era feliz con una hermosa niña y una esposa que lo ama, cuando vi sus ojos curiosos no pude evitarlo por primera vez y sin saber que era comencé a soltar lágrimas al ver a la pequeña que comencé a abrazar con desesperación". Termino de decir Roy, las chicas presentes comenzaron a lagrimear por la historia.

"Jorge, eres una buena persona, tu hija ha de amarte". Decían las chicas entre lágrimas y abrazándose.

 _"Ridículas"._ Pensó Roy con gracias ante la escena que veía.

 _"Ojala hubieses aceptado mi propuesta viejo amigo, me hubiese gustado formar un equipo, Jorge del Águila Blanca"._ Pensó Roy.

"Muy bien chicas todavía nos faltan una horas de viaje, será mejor que descansen, por cierto acerca de tus pertenencias Mel no tienes que preocuparte el equipo de limpieza sabe de ti y han ido a buscar tus cosas a tu casa". Respondió Roy mientras colocaba sus pies sobre una mesa reclinaba su asiento y ponía una visera tapando sus ojos, después de todo seguía vestido un tanto playero.

Las chicas al ver que Roy no iba a hacer nada prefirieron hacerle caso después de todo no querían hacer ruido ya que sabían como si jefe se ponía cuando lo levantaban y bueno Mel al ver que Roy dormía prefiriero seguir su consejo.

6 horas más tarde el avión da un anuncio desde los parlantes diciendo que ya habían llegado Estados Unidos pero precisamente ya estaban en el internado.

El lugar era gigantesco tenía sus propios restaurantes, centro comerciales, aeropuerto, parques todo lo que uno podría encontrar en una ciudad, esto era una metrópolis, pero al fondo la edificaciones más imponentes, el internado o academia de cazadores donde esta depositado el seno de la orden.

"Muy bien ya llegamos, es hora de agarrar nuestro transporte". Dijo Roy saliendo del avión detrás de él las chicas salían un tanto despeinadas por el movimiento.

Tras salir del aeropuerto, Roy se fue hasta un trio de motos que estaban estacionadas a unos metros de la salida del aeropuerto.

"Vaya, siguen aquí, pensé que las moverian después de que 4 meses en ese lugar". Dijo Roy para si mismo.

"Según tengo entendido lo intentaron pero cuando les dijeron que eran suyas prefirieron no tocarlas mucho, exceptuando el que se las paso lavandolas en su ausencia". Respondió Kasumi.

"Ya veo, veamos quien las limpio". Dijo Roy.

Roy volvió a entrar al aeropuerto algo que le erizo la piel a muchos ya que una figura de autoridad como Roy les daba mala espina.

Roy se acerca al mostrador y habla con la persona encargada.

"Sabe tengo una pregunta, quien lavaba las motos que están en la salida a unos metros de aquí".

"Este... este... creo que era Gina, si era Gina".

"Podrías llamarla un momento". Comento Roy serenamente.

Tras un llamada Gina, una chica pelirroja de 18 años aparece.

"Ehh hola me llamaron". Dijo la chica nerviosa por la mirada de Roy.

"Fuiste tu la que limpiaba las motos que están a unos metros de aquí".

"Este... si fui yo... Es que me parecía un desperdicio que tan fino arte se manchara, discúlpeme si lo molesto". Dicho la chica agachando la cabeza frente a Roy.

Roy se acercó y todos quedaron atónitos por lo sucedido, el Cazador Windgates abrazo a la nerviosa chica frente a él.

Roy vio a la chica un momento al separarse del abrazo y le sonrió.

"Eres una buena chica, hiciste algo por amor y por tu buena fe y eso es algo que me gusta recompensar".

Roy toma de la mano a la chica y una pequeña multitud lo persigue cuando sale del aeropuerto y esta frente a las motos le dice.

"Escoge una, es toda tuya". Dijo Roy sorprendiendo a Gina.

"No es necesario Sr Windgates, sus buenos deseos son más que suficientes".

Roy se inclina frente a ella cortando mucha distancia entre los 2 y queda justamente a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

"Lamento decirte que soy muy testarudo, así que por favor escoge una". Respondió Roy con una sonrisa.

Gina al ver que no podía salir de la situación decidió inspeccionar cada moto.

"Quisiera llevarme la Naranja con Negro".

"Ya veo, tienes buen gusto, esta mi niña la apode Orange Lightning, tiene un gran poder en ella así que te recomiendo que te la tomes con calma". Respondió Roy lanzandole las llaves.

Gina toma las llaves y se sienta en el asiento tras sentarse comienza a acelerar y suelta el freno disparandose dando vueltas en la considerable redoma.

"Jajajajajajaja, tiene actitud me gusta". Respondió Roy al tiempo que se sentaba en una moto roja con negro.

"Vamos Red Flash, mostremosle lo que es correr". Dijo Roy para si mismo tras prender la moto y pegarsele a Gina al paso de unas vueltas.

"Verdad que es divertido". Dijo Roy mientras sonreía.

"Si, muchas gracias por el regalo". Respondió Gina sonriendole.

"Cuidala bien y recuerda es tu compañero no un objeto, nunca olvides eso".

Gina solo asintió mientras frenaba en la puerta del aeropuerto.

Detrás de ella Roy freno.

"Muy bien chicas es hora de irnos, Mel móntate, Kas, Lizzie tomen la otra moto". Dijo mientras les lanzaba la otra llave a Kasumi.

"Hey yo quería conducir". Dijo Lizzie protestando porque no le dieron las llaves.

"Si, bueno creo que será para otro día". Respondió Kasumi mientras se sentaba y se colocaba el casco.

"Toma tu casco". Dijo Roy al darle un casco Negro con detalles rojos a Melissa mientras que el usaba un casco Rojo con detalles negros.

"Son como 50 minutos de viaje, así que andando". Dijo Roy arrancando y detrás de él Kas.

Roy y Kas iban por las calles ha alta velocidad normalmente esto les ganaría alguna infracción pero no era seria hoy ya que la ciudad/estado/internado estaba equipada de viaductos de alta velocidad para aquellos que no eran cazadores y necesitaban llegar a tiempo, por suerte nadie estaba usando el viaducto así que fue un viaje bastante más rápido de lo normal.

 **30 minutos después**.

"Llegamos". Tras salir por la salida correcta Roy y compañía llegaron a la orden de los cazadores.

Visto que entraron por el viaducto y no por la puerta principal Melissa no vio la imponente puerta que era la entrada de la orden pero eso seria para otro momento.

Tras estacionar las motos Roy tomo a las chicas hacia lo que parecía la entrada de la academia/orden de cazadores.

Al caminar por los corredores, Mel quedaba maravillada por los pasillos llenos de mármol, cuadros famosos, una estética victoriana hermosa.

"Vaya, vaya pero miren quien ando por este lugar pero sino es y nada menos que el prodigio entre prodigios Roy Windgates". Dijo una persona de cabello negro y ojos amarillos reptileanos, de complexión atlética y bastante alto y por su tono de voz alguien arrogante y envidioso.

La voz de dicha persona hizo que cazadores en entrenamiento se fijarán en Roy.

"Vaya así que sigues por aquí Snake, pensé que estarías en alguna misión o algo después de todo te graduaste hace cuanto 2 años". Respondió Roy.

"Fueron hace 3 años y ahora soy parte del comité de la academia". Dijo Snake mientras hacia gala de su nombre al escupir veneno en cada frase que decía.

"Ya veo, espero que te vaya bien cuidando mocosos". Respondió Roy mientras caminaba y dejaba atrás a Snake, este se volteo y le agarro el hombro a Roy forzando que se volteara.

"No terminado de hablar contigo Windgates".

Roy levanta la mirada y deja ver su ojos verdes y amarillos como los de un feroz depredador.

"Pero yo termine de hablar contigo, mejor conoce tu lugar antes de que te obligue". Dijo Roy soltando grandes cantidades de una aura imponente logrando que Snake callera al suelo temblando.

"Eso pensé, siempre haz sido un cobarde". Respondió Roy saliendo dejando al aun temblante Snake en el suelo.

Luego de terminar el pasillo Roy abrió una puerta y en ella estaba la directora de la academia, una guapa mujer de 25 años, cabello rubio y una copa D bastante imponente, tenía un cuerpo envidiable para cualquier mujer.

"Así que mi Cazador favorito ha vuelto de sus vacaciones, no te esperaba sino hasta unas semanas más". Dijo la directora acercándose a Roy la cual tocaba su bien torneado pecho haciendo enfurecer a las chicas detrás de Roy.

"Directora Mary, no estoy aquí para ser acosado sexualmente, sino para informarle que en mi viaje una de mis amigas de la academia Moon donde hice mi curso de sensibilidad demostró potencial para ser una Huntress".

Mary retira sus manos del pecho de Roy y vuelve a colocarlas por debajo de su pecho.

"Ya veo así que la chica de allí demostró potencial, que exactamente hizo?". Pregunto Mary.

"Recibió un hechizo de Dissociation por parte de Elizabeth O'Donnell y no surtió efecto en ella, como medida de precaución tuve que aislarla de nuestros amigos y su familia para no crear caos". Reportó Roy.

"Impresionante, Elizabeth es de las mejores con los hechizos correspondientes a la mente y algunos elementales, parece que tienes madera para esto". Decía Mary al tiempo que prendía un cigarrillo.

"Acércate candidata". Dijo Mary al tiempo de exhalaba humo.

Mel se acerca y queda frente a ella.

Mary aparta el cigarro de su boca y baja al nivel de Mel y quedan al mismo nivel a escasos centímetros entre las 2.

*boing*

Mel se fija en lo que paso y la directora estaba agarrando sus senos ocasionando una vena palpitante en su frente.

"Se puede saber que carajos cree que hace".

"Vaya, no la respuesta que esperaba, normalmente las chicas gritarian y se taparian los senos, en cambio tu estas molestas y planeas romperle el cráneo a quien lo hizo". Respondió Mary soltando los pechos de Mel.

"Me agradas mocosa, veo mucho potencial en ti, estas aprovada a partir de ahora eres estudiante en esta academia hasta el día de tu graduación". Respondió Mary.

"Ya veo, aprecio la aceptación en la academia pero...". Dijo Melissa

*Bum*

En la cabeza de Mary un chichón se formó por el golpe propinado por Mel.

Mientras que ella salía de la oficina molesta.

"Kas, Lizzie vayan con Mel no quiero que se pierda en esta inmensa academia, nos veremos en 1 hora en la cafetería".

Ambas chicas asienten y salen.

"Auch, la mocosa sabe golpear".

"Ya sabias que eso venía, no tienes derecho a quejarte". Dijo Roy mientras la directora se tocaba el chichón.

"Supongo que me lo merecia".

Roy se acercó y le beso la cabeza a la directora logrando así un dulce sonrojo de ella.

"Ohh así que si te preocupas por tu querida Mary". Decía la directora flirteando con Roy.

"Eso no va al caso, necesito que programemos, el cronograma de Mel y por último haré algo que nunca pensé hacer". Dijo Roy tomando la absoluta atención de Mary.

"Sere la niñera de tus mocosos, siempre y cuando Melissa este en mis clases". Dijo Roy mientras que Mary sonreía sadicamente.

"No querrás decir, profesor".

"Hay alguna diferencia con lo que dije?". Dijo Roy con su rostro recalcando lo obvio lo cual hizo que Mary se riera a carcajadas.

"Así que profesor Windgates, espero verlo más tiempo en esta oficina, podríamos hacer muchas cosas interesantes aquí". Dijo flirteando Mary.

"No lo dudo, directora Jones, no lo dudo".

Y corte. Se imprime.

 **N/A**

 **Ōkami no Kiba: Pakku no tsuyo-sa": "Colmillos del Lobo: Fuerza de la Manada".** Eso es lo que el traductor logro darme, no me fio de so pero eso es algo. **  
**

Espero que sea de su agrado y que si pueden apoyen este proyecto original de mi persona.

Si te gustó no te olvides dejar un Review con tu opinión de este nuevo proyecto.

Si tienen alguna duda déjenla en forma de Review y el próximo capítulo la responderé con mucho gusto.

No me considero un buen escritor pero me divierto haciendo lo que hago y eso es lo que importa

Nos estaremos leyendo en una próxima ocasión, hasta entonces.

 **Nero01. Fuera**


	3. Primer Día de Clases

Roy: The Yokai Hunter

Capitulo 3: Primer Día de Clases, El Lobo Guardian de la Orden

"Te ganaré, Roy". Humano hablando

 _"Si supiera lo que siento por él "._ Pensamiento humano.

 **"Die, worthless Demon".** Demonio o Espíritu hablando Tecnicas.

 _ **"Long time not see, my Friend".**_ Pensamiento Demoníaco o Espíritu.

Que comience el fic.

1 hora después

"Bueno y con eso queda claro tu horario de clases, Roy".

"Todo perfecto, comienzo mañana, no?".

Mary solo asintió mientras veía como Roy caminaba hacia la salida de la habitación.

"Recuerda que ahora que eres profesor vivirás aquí en el conjunto residencial de profesores, a las 9 todos los estudiantes tienen que estar en sus habitaciones".

"Lo se, recuerda que fui estudiante en algún momento".

"Nós veremos pronto, profesor Windgates". Menciono Mary a lo que recibió una mirada de medio lado de Roy el cual por unos segundos sus ojos se hicieron reptileanos.

"No lo dudo, directora Jones".

Y con eso Roy salio de la habitación con camino hacia el comedor.

Tras llegar Roy dio un vistazo a su alrededor, regresar a la academia de cazadores, le causaba una gran sensación de nostalgia, buenas personas pasaron por ese lugar, muchos de ellos ya retirados o simplemente muertos.

 _"Después de todo este lugar no crea héroes sino soldados"._

Al ver una mano siendo sacudida al aire, Roy salio de sus pensamiento y vio que se trataba de Melissa la cual trataba de llamar su atención ya que pensaba que no los había visto.

Roy levanta su mano, dando a entender que las vio y que va para allá.

"Así que dime, que te parece el sitio". Comento Roy a Mel.

"Es todo muy lindo". Respondió Mel otorgándole una de sus hermosas sonrisas a Roy.

Roy mira seriamente a Mel y le entrega una hoja de papel.

"Este es tu cronograma, tienes clases en el aula 2-1 en el edificio Black Wolf, por si no sabes cual es, es el que tiene la estatua de lobos al frente de la biblioteca".

"Ahora será mejor que te lleve a tu habitación ya se está haciendo tarde y comienzas mañana". Respondió Roy levantándose de si sitio seguidos por Kas y Lizzie por últimos Mel.

Luego de una breve caminata llegaron a la residencia estudiantil Silver Cross.

Silver Cross, es un complejo de unos 6 pisos donde las estudiantes de la academia se residencian durante su estadía en la academia, el complejo para mejor dicho mansión por su gran cantidad de habitación, jardín y huerto poseen un estilo victoriano mientras que el jardín es cambiado por las residentes del sitio al parecer esta vez decidieron optar por un estilo japonés.

"Tu habitación queda en la 4ta planta, la puerta tiene tu nombre en una insignia así que no puedes perderte, nos veremos mañana". Respondió Roy despidiéndose de Mel.

Mel entra al complejo y queda anodada por la decoración.

"Estas perdida pequeña". Respondió una señora mayor de unos 60 años de ojos verdes y cabello gris".

"Este... soy nueva en la academia, me dieron mi cronograma y me dijeron que mi habitación estaba en la 4ta planta de este lugar".

"Ohh así que eres la nuevo ingreso, ven sígueme pequeña, mi nombre es Jaina soy la dueña de este lugar".

"Ohhh muchas gracias, Sra Jaina, cuento con usted".

"Vaya que tienes modales, me gusta eso, ven mi niña es por aquí".

 **Mientras tanto con Roy.**

"Sabes, si ella esta en clases como vas a hacer para entrenarla, Boss?". Pregunto Lizzie.

"Pues eso es sencillo, dime que tanto te gustaba la academia cuando estudiabas". Respondió Roy.

"Are you really asking me that? / Realmente me estas preguntando eso?".

"Jajajajaja, eso creí Kasumi y Elizabeth a partir de ahora ustedes 2 son Co-profesoras o profesoras adjuntas de la academia".

"Boss, Tell what the heck I did to pissed you so bad to punish me this way / Jefe, dime que demonios hice para molestarte tan mal como para que me castigues de esta manera". Dijo Lizzie cayendo sobre sus rodillas mientras lloraba a mares.

"Tranquilízate Lizzie, después de todo no podría dejarlas solas bajo el cuidado de algún profesor y es por eso que ustedes son mis adjuntas".

"Quieres decir que tu eres el profesor titular". Dijo Kasumi con cierto grado de esperanza en su voz.

"Claro, no podría dejarlas solas". Dijo Roy sonriendoles amablemente logrando un sutil sonrojo en ambas profesoras adjuntas.

El resto del camino fue en silencio hasta que llegaron al complejo residencial de profesores, una mansión muy parecida a la de las chicas de Silver Cross solo que esta poseía piscina, sala de recreación, dojo y gimnasio.

"Veamos según la directora Jones, nuestras habitaciones están en la última planta". Dijo Roy para sí mismo mientras caminaba.

Ya en la última planta de la mansión, Roy vio 5 puertas en el amplio corredor.

"Vale, según me dijo Mary sus habitaciones son las primeras 2 puertas, ustedes decidan cual es la cada quien".

Kas optó por la de la izquierda mientras que Lizzie prefirió la de la derecha.

"Por último mi habitación es la última de la derecha". Menciono Roy.

"Que tengan una buena noche, Lizzie, Kas, nos veremos por la mañana para desayunar recuerden que la clase comienza a las 7:00 am, queda entendido". Dijo Roy mientras le lanzaba miradas acusadoras a Lizzie.

"Vengan cuando lo vas dejar morir, Boss, solo fue una vez". Respondió Lizzie avergonzada

"Claro solo fue una vez, pero nos hiciste esperar por 8 horas". Respondió Kas poniendo sus dos céntimos a la ahora destruida Lizzie.

"Si, si, buenas noches". Responde Lizzie mientras entra a su cuarto con una nube de depresión sobre ella.

Tras la entrada de su habitación, Kas procedió a lo suyo y fue a dormir.

Roy abrió su puerta y observa lo que es ahora su dormitorio, este consta de una pequeña cocina, un baño, un dormitorio y un sala de estar y lavandería.

 _"Ya veo porque solo hay 5 habitaciones para un piso tan largo, esto es una pequeña casa"_. Pensó Roy mientras entra al baño toma una ducha y se va a dormir con su pijama habitual un par de pantalones para dormir largos.

Al entrar al dormitorio observa algo bajo su cobija.

 _"No me digas que"._ Pensó Roy mientras una vena aparecía sobre su frente.

Levanto la cobija para fijarse que era la directora Jones la que estaba dormida.

 _"Que demonios cree que hace aquí"_. Roy se dispuso a despertarla cuando se fijo de algo crucial un pequeño peluche que agarraba con desesperación Mary y unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

 _"Parece que me extrañaba"._

Roy se acostó en la cama junto Mary la cual por instinto se aferro a él.

"He vuelto". Dijo Roy casi inaudible mientras sucumbia ante el sueño .

"Bienvenido a casa". Respondió la dormida Mary.

 **Al día siguiente.**

 **6:00 am.**

Roy comenzaba a despertarse de su tranquila noche.

Recuperando sus sentidos Roy noto el peso extra que sentía de un lado de su cuerpo, al abrir los ojos vio como Mary seguía aferrada a su brazo y optando por la mejor forma de levantar a su acompañante simplemente con su otra mano tapó su nariz y segundos después Mary abrió los ojos y salió de la cama de un tirón al mismo tiempo que Roy se sentaba en la cama.

"Que te pasa, porque hiciste eso". Dijo Mary recuperando el aliento y muy enojada.

"Se como eres por las mañanas, normalmente tardaría unos 30 minutos en levantarte así que decide por la forma más rápida de sacarte de mi cama".

"Mmm no eres para nada divertido". Respondió Mary infantilmente haciendo un tierno puchero.

"No se supone que lo sea, ahora quieres desayunar o simplemente te abro la puerta y te vas". Respondió Roy mientras salía de la habitación.

Para cuando llego a la cocina ya Mary estaba sentada en la mesa para cuatro personas con un par de tenedores y dándole golpecitos al mantel bajo su antebrazo.

 _"Como llego tan rápido? si salí yo primero de la habitación"._

Luego de unos 15 minutos preparando una ensalada para ambos y unos trozos de frutas diversas en unos pequeños plato uno para cada uno, comieron, luego de terminar Roy lavo los platos y procedió a abrirle la puerta a Mary.

"Nós veremos dentro de 30 minutos para salir, te parece bien, Mary".

"Perfecto, nos vemos".

Disponiendo de tomar una ducha Roy se desvistió, finalmente tras terminar su ducha fue hasta su cuarto donde procedió a vestirse de una camisa mangas largas negra, una corbata azul marino, se puso un par de gemelos en cada manga de su camisa de color plateado, por supuesto no faltaban sus guantes, por pantalones optó por unos color plateado y su calzado eran un par de mocasines negros.

 _"Supongo que no habrá problema con mi vestimenta siempre que sean formales"._

Saliendo de su cuarto, Roy vio su reloj de bolsillo, 6:39 am.

"Veamos como les va a mis adjuntas".

Sorprendentemente al salir vio a Kas y Lizzie esperando fuera de sus habitaciones.

"Vaya pero que sorpresa estas despierta Lizzie".

Cuando Lizzie esta por responderle a Roy, Kasumi habla primero.

"Esta despierta porque fui yo quien la levanto de su cama".

"Mmmhhh era de esperarse de tu parte, buen trabajo Kas". Dijo Roy entregándole un signo de aprobación con su pulgar en alto.

 _"No me aprecian"._ Pensó Lizzie mientras hacia círculos en el piso.

"También veo que es apropiado lo que visten, bien hecho".

A decir verdad si lo era.

Por su parte Lizzie vestía una blusa azul marino y pantalones blancos, su peinado consistía en una coleta alta y su calzado un par de zapatillas blancas sin tacón.

Mientras que Kas vestía una camisa manga larga blanca, pantalones negros, su peinado una coleta baja y su calzado un par de zapatillas negras sin tacón.

"Hey, ya podemos irnos". Dijo Mary detrás de ellos a lo que sólo asintieron y se encaminaron a sus respectivos lugares.

Luego de una caminata bastante peculiar por las miradas recibidas por el grupo, Roy y las chicas dejaron a Mary en su oficina mientras que Roy iba a su salón de clases.

"Veamos, salón 2-1 B.W". Dijo Lizzie mirando los salones.

"Es aquí". Respondió Kas.

Primeramente entraron Lizzie y Kas por último entro Roy y cerró la puerta.

"Muy bien, bienvenidos todos a su primer día... en el infierno". Dijo Roy con una voz dulce muy empalagosa.

"Quien es usted". Dijo un chico de cabello marrón sentado en el fondo.

"Pensé que era obvio, soy su profesor titular".

"Y quien rayos crees que eres para amenzarlos". Respondió otro chico cerca del anterior.

"Amenazarlos, yo? Que va solo digo la realidad". Respondió Roy desestimando la hostilidad que demostraba el chico.

 **Mientras tanto para Mel.**

Todo era muy extraño, primero resulta que su amigo del instituto era ahora su profesor, llega y comienza a formar mucho revuelo por lo que dice, era muy raro no es como ella lo había visto hace tanto tiempo, pero algo si era de su agrado o eso era lo que su claro sonrojo indicaba.

 **De regreso con Roy.**

"Antes que sigamos con lo que voy a impartir en este curso tengo unas palabras para todos". Dijo Roy creando una pausa que aumentaba el suspenso de la situación.

"Si no tienen madera para ser Hunters será mejor que se larguen si creen que somos algo así como héroes o salvadores están muy equivocados, fuera de estos muros somos soldados con una misión sino son capaces de aguantar entonces no hacen nada aquí, largo". Respondió Roy apuntando a la puerta.

Tras unos momentos y la mirada de Roy clavada en los estudiantes hizo el efecto deseado 10 personas se habían levantado.

 _"Mmmhhh ninguno de los que se levantó es débil si lo que puedo sentir es cierto solo tienen una carencia importante de confianza"._

Los estudiantes estaban por salir cuando Roy dijo.

"Los estudiantes que salgan tienen que ir con la directora y decirles que el profesor de este salón los envía con el código 3-8-300-B". Tras esas palabras sus ojos cambiaron por los de un depredador viendo su presa asustando de muerte a los estudiantes en la puerta.

Los estudiantes asintieron temerosamente y salieron del salón.

 **Mientras tanto con los estudiantes**

"Es nuestro fin, verdad". Dijo uno de ellos caminando entre 2 chicos en dirección a la oficina de la directora.

"Así parece". Respondió uno de ellos.

"Yo que me había esforzado tanto por estar aquí, es triste irse así". Dijo una chica.

Minutos después el grupo llego a la oficina.

Justo cuando iban a tocar la puerta por permiso para pasar una voz se escucha desde dentro.

"Que esperan pasen".

El grupo se sorprendió un poco por la anticipación de la directora Jones.

La puerta se abrió y reveló a 10 muchachos, Mary les dijo que pasarán.

"Veo que son las primeras víctimas de él".

"Él?". Preguntaron.

"Directora, quien es él?". Pregunto una chica.

"El es nuestro mejor cazador, se dice que si sobrevives a su entrenamiento infernal serás un cazador más fuerte que la era dorada de cazadores".

Los estudiantes estaban sorprendidos por las palabras dichas, tan increíble personaje estaba en la academia.

"Su nombre es Roy Windgates, la bestia híbrida de la orden de cazadores, también conocido El Colmillo Sangriento, StarKiller Windgates, inclusos algunos los llaman el Lobo guardián de la Orden".

El grupo no podía salir de la impresión por esas palabras, el mismísimo Roy Windgates, el mejor Cazador de la historia era esa persona.

"Así que díganme que les mando a decirme".

"Nós pidió que le dijéramos un código, 3-8-300-B".

La directora bajo la mirada por un momento y su flequillo tapó sus ojos.

Un tenue sonido se escuchaba tras esa fachada sombría.

"jajaJaJaJaJAJAJA, ya veo así que los mando con ese codigo". Dijo la directora asustando a los estudiantes.

"Déjenme explicarle, Roy los mando con un código de salvamento".

"De salvamento?". Respondió una chica.

"Normalmente en esta academia si el estudiante no da la talla es eliminado, es decir te saco por la puerta grande, ahora Roy nunca le gusto esto en si mismo, buenas personas han sido expulsadas por talentos como Roy Windgates, así que con ayuda de mi persona hicimos un protocolo de salvamento que en si es más que nada un curso intensivo de lo que verían con su profesor titular".

"A partir de ahora todos ustedes no serán vistos por ningún otra persona exceptuando a su profesor del curso de salvamento, así que despidanse de sus cómodas habitaciones porque han descendido al mismísimo averno y solo tendrán 2 opciones morir o escalar hasta llegar a la cima y ser lo mejor de lo mejor". Dijo la directora con una mueca sádica en su rostro.

 **"Mist".** Dijo Mary para desaparecer con los 10 aterrados estudiantes en una fina neblina.

 **De regreso con Roy.**

"Antes de comenzar les presentaré a mis profesora adjuntas".

"A mi derecha esta Elizabeth O'Donnell y a mi izquierda Kasumi Murakami".

Los estudiantes presentes estaban atónitos por las legendarias Huntress frente a ellos, Elizabeth O'Donnell también conocida como Brain damage O'Donnell su capacidad con encantamientos que involucran la mente eran algo increíble, todavía se comenta como siendo una novata superó a su profesor a cargo en la prueba de artes no elementales.

Por otro lado también tenían a la leyenda viviente, Kurobuchi Murakami, su habilidad con la espada eran algo de temer, en sus años de novicia destruyó a todo Yokai que apareciera en Japón no importaba la misión la ejecutaba eficiente y eficazmente, su sigilo y letalidad hizo que muchos de los estudiantes lo pensarán 2 veces antes de intentar meterse con ella.

"Por último me presento, soy Roy Windgates".

Los estudiantes que le habían contestado a Roy palidecieron, habían molestado al Cazador entre cazadores, al lobo guardián de la Orden.

"Sin más preámbulos comencemos con la clase".

"Profesor no debería tomar la asistencia". Dijo una chica al fondo tratando de quedar como una santa frente al profesor.

Roy procedió a sentarse sobre su escritorio.

"Acaso crees que me interesa saber si todos están presentes?, para mi todos y cada uno son gusanos sin nombre o número de identificación". Respondió Roy viendo a la chica encogerse ante su mirada perforante.

 _"Como puedes pensar eso Roy"._ Pensaba Melissa indignada.

"Si vienen o no es cosa suya, yo me encargo de que sobrevivan ustedes verán si lo logran o no".

"Ya me harté de tu maltrato bastardo". Dijo un chico haciendo un encantamiento.

 **"Infernus".** Una oleada de bolas fuego salieron de los dedos del chico.

Roy vio como las esferas viajaban hasta su persona y ni se inmutaba.

Las bolas chocaron contra Roy creando una pequeña explosión de humo preocupando a Mel.

El humo se disipó con el tiempo y mostró a Roy sin un rasguño.

"Dime, acaso a eso lo llamas un encantamiento de fuego?, permiteme mostrarte uno de verdad".

 **"Deum Igne: Pyro"**. Una monstruosa presencia de fuego negro irradiaba Roy con un solo gesto de sus manos levanto al chico y lo trajo frente a él por una fuerza invisible.

 **"Sabes, en el código disciplinario dicta que si un estudiante agrede a un profesor puede castigar dicho alumno como vea pertinente, entre las posibilidad esta la ejecución, así que dime porque debería mantenerte con vida, gusano".**

"Y-y-y-y-Yo-o-o". Fue lo único que dijo el alumno antes de caer sobre su trasero al ser soltado.

"Me gusta tu valor inicial una pena que cuando el momento seas un cobarde, mejor vuelve a tu asiento". Comento Roy sacándose de encima al chico.

El chico volvió a su asiento como pudo por sus tambaleantes piernas.

"Bueno sino hay ningún otro acto irracional que quieran hacer prosigo con lo que toca en el día de hoy".

"Primero que nada, se necesita el conocimiento y el porque estamos aquí".

"Alguien sabe porque existen los cazadores". Roy lanzó la pregunta pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada.

"Saben me irrita de sobremanera que se queden callados, no me importa si se equivocan por algo estoy aquí, así que alguien responda". Dijo Roy secamente logrando un escalofrío en la espalda de sus estudiantes".

Una estudiante levanto la mano pidiendo la palabra.

"Si tu la pelinegra, responde". Dijo Roy permitiendole la palabra.

"Existen los cazadores para eliminar demonios hostiles que existen alrededor del globo".

"Muy bien, ahora alguien pude contestar que es lo que usamos para realizar nuestros encantamientos".

"Se usa magia". Dijo un chico rubio de cabello corto.

"Acaso te di la palabra, rubio". Respondió Roy clavándole la mirada este solo pudo bajar su rostro y levantar su mano.

"Muy bien, ahora si responde".

"Se usa magia".

"Error, acaso crees que somos magos?, alguien más". Dijo Roy pero nadie quiso decir nada.

"Muy bien, la energía que usan los cazadores es simplemente eso, energía, se a comprobado mediante diversos estudios que la actividad cerebral de un cazador es distinta a la de una persona promedio, los cazadores formamos en exceso energía bioeléctrica en nuestro cerebro y dependiendo de a cual somos más afín tendrá la facilidad de convertirlo en algún elemento como pudieron ver gracias al gusano de cabeza roja".

El chico ni se molesto en levantar el rostro, Melissa claramente pudo verlo el chico dejaba relucir lágrimas por la vergüenza que pasaba.

*Booom*.

Todo el mundo volteo a ver la causa del ruido y vieron como una chica rompió toda la mesa que compartía esa hilera de estudiantes con sus manos.

"Algo que quieras compartir, Pelinegra".

Mel solo se puso de pie, camino hasta quedar frente a Roy y segundos después un sonoro ruido quedo grabado en la mente de todos.

*Plaf*.

Todos quedaron en silencio y rezando por el bienestar de la chica, porque había condenado su alma al cachetear a Roy Windgates.

"Se supone que eres un profesor, porque haces que tus estudiantes pasen pena, son nuevo ingreso que esperas de ellos". Grito Mel con todas sus fuerzas creando así un silencio sepulcral en la habitación.

"Vaya, parece que tenemos una valiente, perfecto, hasta aquí la clase de hoy todos vienen al gimnasio porque tendremos algo que me gusta llamar, One K.O, y tu pelinegra serás la primera".

Roy se levantó y salió de la habitación seguido de las profesoras adjuntas y los estudiantes exceptuando a Melissa.

 _"Que te paso Roy, tu no eres así"._

Al darse cuenta que Melissa era la última salió del salón y vio a lo lejos su grupo.

 **Mientras tanto en los pensamientos de Roy.**

 _"No entiendes porque lo hago, el mundo exterior es crudo y salvaje, sino los entreno como es debido entonces no tendrán vida fuera de estas paredes, no quiero que ninguno muero por ello debo hacerlos los cazadores mas fuerte que puedan existir"._

Tiempo después todos se encontraban en el gimnasio.

"Muy pelinegra, un paso al frente".

Melissa se puso al frente mostrando su semblante serio pero muy dentro de ella estaba dolida.

"Ahora comienza el One K.O, el primero en perder la conciencia pierde, preparados listos, YA". Grito Roy apareciendo frente a Mel para luego lanzarla lejos del grupo.

"No me digas que lo de antes era todo puro cuento".

Mel se levanta del suelo y mira a Roy, en sus ojos se veía la intención de hacerle pasar por un mundo lleno de dolor.

 _"Veamos que tan lejos llegas, Mel"._

Y corte. Se imprime.

Si te gustó no te olvides dejar un Review con tu opinión de este nuevo proyecto.

Si tienen alguna duda déjenla en forma de Review y el próximo capítulo la responderé con mucho gusto.

No me considero un buen escritor pero me divierto haciendo lo que hago y eso es lo que importa

Nos estaremos leyendo en una próxima ocasión, hasta entonces.

 **Nero01. Fuera**


	4. Fragmentos de un Pasado Teñido en Sangre

Roy: The Yokai Hunter.

Capitulo 4: Nomas para el Un Buen Contratista según Roy Windgates y Fragmentos de un Pasado Teñido en Sangre

"Te ganaré, Roy". Humano hablando

 _"Si supiera lo que siento por él "._ Pensamiento humano.

 **"Die, worthless Demon".** Demonio o Espíritu hablando Tecnicas.

 _ **"Long time not see, my Friend".**_ Pensamiento Demoníaco o Espíritu.

Que comience el fic.

 _"Mmmhhh nada mal, se nota que su padre la entreno bien"._ Pensaba Roy mientras esquivaba golpe tras golpe de Melissa.

 _"Vamos, todavía no termino"._ Pensó Melissa acercándose por el costado de Roy al momento que adoptaba una nueva posición, su brazo izquierdo estaba recogido mientras que el derecho iba a conectar con sus costillas.

 **Heart's Style: Moonlight.** Dicha técnica fue desarrollada por el padre de Melissa se basa en la rotación del puño al hacer contacto con la piel a gran velocidad para maximizar el daño.

Roy vio el golpe de Melissa y lo recibió con la palma abierta.

"Ahora es mi turno". Comento Roy mientras jalaba a Melissa hacia su cuerpo y la arrojaba al aire por un fuerte patada al estómago.

 **"Okami no Kiba: Jigoku no Kiba".** Los puños de Roy parecían garras de un lobo mientras ataca a su presa.

"Nada mal, Pelinegra lograste que utilizará una de mis técnicas de Cazador pero hasta aquí llega el One K.O". Dijo Roy volteandose hacia sus alumnos mientras que Mel yacía en el suelo.

"No... no... puedo moverme pero... no quiero dejar esto así... no quiero que perder". Dijo Mel mientras tomaba fuerza de donde no las tiene para ponerse en pie sorprendiendo a no sólo a las profesoras adjuntas y los alumnos sino también a Roy.

 _"No es posible que se pusiera de pie, no fui con todo pero todavía así, sería imposible para ella en este momento no caer ante tanto castigo físico"._ Pensó sorprendido ante lo que veía.

"Si así lo deseas, VEN, AQUÍ TE ESPERO". Grito Roy viendo como Mel corría hasta él y en un momento por sólo un segundo Roy la perdió de vista y Mel lo aprovecho para ensartar un golpe con todo lo que tenía dentro de ella".

*Pum*  
Y se hizo el silencio.

"Que sucedió, no lo pude ver". Dijo una chica del grupo.

 **En el terreno de combate.**

Melissa yacía con el brazo extendido conectando su puño contra... el reverso del puño derecho de Roy.

"No... permitiré... que abuses de... ellos". Dijo Melissa casi perdiendo la conciencia.

"Hasta aquí llega este combate, lo hiciste bien Mel, cuando despiertes te prometo que te explicaré todo". Dijo Roy susurrandole esto último a Mel antes de caer inconsciente.

"Vencedor del One K.O, Roy Windgates". Dijo Lizzie.

Roy se acerca a todos mientras que carga a Mel entre sus brazos.

"Quiero que vuelvan todos al salón, hablaremos de algo, Lizzie y Kas llevenlos yo dejare a Mel en la enfermería".

Luego de un tiempo y con Mel en una cama descansando.

"Muy bien, tenemos que hablar de algo importante, deben entender que esto no es un colegio o algo, aquí yo no soy un profesor que deban considerar un amigo, ser Hunter no es juego, en el campo de batalla no hay segundas oportunidades o vidas extras, si van a querer ser parte de esto tendrán que dar el 110% todos los días y nunca quejarse porque no me interesa que les duele o sino se sienten bien, quedo claro". Dijo Roy tomando la atención completa de su alumnado.

La chica del fondo, rubia alzó la mano.

"Si dime, Kath". Respondió Roy llamándola por su nombre sorprendiendo a todos por haberla llamado por un nombre pero todavía más sorprendente es que fuera su nombre.

"Pensé que no usaría nuestros nombres y porque hacer todo lo que hizo desde que llego".

"Me se sus nombres, vi la lista después de todo y acerca de porque use tu nombre es porque lo de antes fue una demostración, no digo que no seré como la persona que vieron porque cuando los entrene físicamente o créeme desearan no haber querido ser Hunters desde un inicio, la demostración es para que vean el comportamiento de sus superiores ante ustedes, ninguno de ellos dará siquiera una mísera e ínfima parte de misericórdia con ninguno de ustedes así que cuando estén allá afuera cada quien debe velar por su propia parte". Respondió Roy sorprendiendo a los chicos.

"Y tu, Jake si vuelves a atacarme el susto que te di será el menor de tus pesadillas, como te dije si atacas a un superior puede conllevar a tu muerte si así él lo desea, así que no esperes una disculpa de mi parte porque nunca la tendrás".

"Ahora aclarando un punto que no les dije acerca de la energía, si desean llamarle magia esta bien, en lo particular yo incluso la llamo así pero no quita el hecho que esta demostrado su razón de ser, cada quien es libre de llamarla como quiera pero a estándares de la academia es magia o bio-energia, ustedes decidan".

"Alguna otra duda".

Un chico castaño levanto la mano en la tercera fila.

"Si, Tom, cual es tu pregunta".

"Como sabemos a que elemento cada quien es afín".

"Existen 2 maneras, la primera intuición, se conoce que la personalidad influye en la afinidad de la magia aunque también podemos comprobar tu afinidad con el sello del alquimista, Es un gran sello en el piso con distinto elementos tanto elementales como no elementales y se determina allí".

"Alguna otra duda".

Una chica levanto la mano.

"Que edad tiene y desde cuando es Cazador". Comento una pelirroja

"La edad es irrelevante, en el campo de batalla el conocimiento es que el dicta no la edad pero si te deja la conciencia tranquila Sarah, tengo 21 y soy Cazador desde los 15, soy conocido como el Cazador más joven que ha sido egresado de esta institución con honores, algo más que deseen saber".

"Porque usa guantes". Dijo una chica rubia de la esquina superior del aula

"Parte del entrenamiento que recibirán será la selección de un arma, la institución posee una infinidad de estas pero solo existen 10 armas que son consideradas demoníacas, estas armas poseen un poder que si es usado sabiamente roza lo absurdo en términos de poder, cuando se les obliga a crear un vínculo con la arma que les toca algunos estudiantes son seleccionado por las armas para ser sus portadoras pero a cambio el arma toma algo de ti para siempre".

"Se podría decir que es un cambio justo, la arma te da un gran poder pero se lleva algo de ti que será irrecuperable, por mi parte soy el orgulloso portador de 2 armas demoníacas y es por eso que uso los guantes, los guantes son una manera de cubrir lo que se llevaron de mi".

Un chico pelinegro levanta la mano.

"Si, Ray cual es tu pregunta".

"Que tanto se puede llevar un arma demoníaca y cual fue su precio".

"Lo que deseen, pueden llevarse tu alma, una parte de tu cuerpo, un sentimiento, lo que ellos quieran pero mi caso es especial, los demonios que habitan en mi vieron a través de mi y me gane su respeto así que me dieron el menor de los precios a pagar por sus poderes".

"Perdi toda sensación del tacto en el reverso de mis puños donde ellos implantaron unos sellos de invocación para llamarlos cuando yo lo desee". Respondió Roy sin darle mucha importancia.

"Recuerden que un arma demoníaca los escoge no al contrario así que no crean que por tener alguna especie de talento lograrán doblegar unas de las armas más poderosas de la creación".

"Bueno con eso terminamos su primera clase pueden retirarse, quiero que vayan al salón 2-C en el gimnasio". Dijo Hoy saliendo del salón rumbo al gimnasio global, una instalación de múltiples dísciplinas que son dividas en 6 secciones, del A al F con múltiples salones por sección.

Luego de una caminata silenciosa los estudiantes iban llegando tras cambiarse en los casilleros y regresando con sus nuevos uniformes, zapatos deportivos, un pantalón azul y franela blanca.

Al entrar los alumnos observaron el muy evidente círculo gigantesco en el suelo con múltiples elementos a su alrededor.

"Kas, Lizzie, sigan con la clase, volveré pronto". Dijo Roy saliendo de la habitación.

"Lo que ven es conocido con el sello del alquimista, un conocimiento adquirido por las investigaciones de Theodore Phillips cazador de la edad media, su trabajo ha provisto de una gran ayuda para las futuras generaciones desde su descubrimiento, ahora cada uno pasará por el círculo, cerrará los ojos y se concentrará, el círculo hará el resto". Dijo Kasumi llevando la información a cada uno de los estudiantes.

"Ahora comiencen, uno a uno vaya pasando, yo les diré cuando pasa el siguiente". Les informa Lizzie.

 **Mientras tanto en la enfermería.**

Mel poco a poco iba recuperando el conocimiento.

"Que sucedió?". Era la pregunta que recorría la mente de Mel mientras se trataba de recomponer en la cama.

"Veo que ya despiertas". Dijo una chica de por lo que Melissa podía ver unos 25 años, cabello pelirrojo.

"Disculpe, donde estoy?". Preguntaba Mel agarrando la cobija.

"Querida, el golpe que te dieron tuvo que ser muy duro para que no lo recuerdes, ese maldito de Roy, se las verá conmigo cuando lo vea". Decía la chica en su silla.

"Pues aprovecha, ya estoy aquí o son sólo palabras, Thea". Dijo Roy tomandola desprevenida desde los hombros haciendo que la chica sudara frío.

"Que haces aquí, Roy". Dijo Mel despectivamente.

"Vine a cumplir lo que te dije antes que te caer inconsciente, lo recuerdas, no?". Dijo Roy tratando de calmar la hostilidad de su amiga.

Mel comenzó a pensar en lo último que recuerda hasta que vino a su mente.

"Te lo explicaré todo cuando despiertes, Mel".

"Dijiste que me lo explicarías todo cuando despertara, a que te refieres".

"Lo que hice esta mañana fue simplemente teatro, les mostré parte de lo peor de este mundo de cazadores, Mel, esto no es una academia cualquiera, esto es lo más cercano al ejército que estarás, la disciplina y acatar órdenes, en el campo no será color de rosa, mi actitud es la misma que la persona que me entreno mi primer año, Barón Derek Bartram".

Thea en su asiento sintió un escalofrío al recordar el ya anciano sujeto, un hombre que exprimia a sus estudiantes al máximo, algunos incluso fallecieron tristemente.

"No espero que lo entiendas en este momento, pero quiero que sepas que todo lo que hago es por el bien de ellos, estaré más tranquilo al saber que los que gradué vivirán una vida de pesadilla pero por lo menos vivirán". Dijo Roy saliendo de la enfermería pero fue detenido por las voz de Melissa.

"Haz una promesa conmigo". Dijo Mel deteniendo a Roy en el umbral de la puerta.

"Mmmhh, el que?". Respondió el joven cazador.

"Que no volverá a pasar". Dijo Melissa desafiando a su instructor.

"No puedo, pero puedo prometerte que no tomó ningún placer en hacerlos sufrir". Respondió Roy.

Melissa quedó en silencio por un tiempo.

"Supongo que puedo aceptar eso". Dijo levantándose de la cama.

"Cambiate de ropa, la clase continúa en el gimnasio te espero a fuera para irnos". Dijo Roy lanzando un par de prendas y un par de zapatos.

Luego de cambiarse Mel se dispuso a salir a continuar con sus clases.

"Que no te intimide ese ogro, chica linda". Dijo Thea guiñandole un ojo.

"Todavía te escucho, Devoradora". Respondió Roy desde atrás de la puerta.

Por la espalda de Thea un escalofrío la recorrió.

Mel salió no sin antes agradecerle por cuidarla.

Mientras caminaban con dirección al pasillo Melissa no pudo evitar preguntarle a Roy sobre porque le dijo devoradora.

"Es historia antigua pero antiguamente, Thea y yo estudiamos juntos, sino te haz dado cuenta Thea es lesbiana, aunque ella misma afirma ser bisexual pero sólo he visto como se acerca a chicas, aunque me ha dicho que sólo hay un hombre que le atrae, por otro lazo he de admitir que la ética de Thea es impecable, no se enrolla con estudiantes sólo profesoras". Respondió Roy a la pregunta de Mel, dejándola sorprendida por ello pero respetaba su decisión de cómo vivir su vida pese a que podría ser juzgada, torpemente juzgada y sin fundamentos pero aún así juzgada.

 **Mientras tanto en la enfermería.**

"Mmmhh Roy, ya extrañaba tu presencia". Decía Thea haciendo actos no puritanos en el baño de su enfermería.

 **De regreso con Mel y Roy.**

"Ya veo, ojalá consiga estar con quien le gusta un día de estos".

"Espero lo mismo sinceramente". Respondió Roy abriendo la puerta del gimnasio observo que todos los estudiantes ya estaban sentados.

"Pasaron todos Kas, Lizzie?". Pregunto Roy a sus compañeras y asistentes.

"Todo listo, solo falta Mel". Responde Kasumi.

"Muy bien a manera de repaso les diré acerca del símbolo en el suelo". Dijo Roy para poner al tanto a Mel de lo que veía y para reforzar la lección de hoy para todos.

"Como verán el símbolo en el suelo es llamado símbolo del Alquimista, dicho sello fue hecho por Theodore Phillips, el fue un cazador de la edad media, su trabajo logro y facilito la enseñanza elemental y no elemental de las generaciones venideras, alrededor de este sello pueden observar muchos montones, esos montones son elementos que pueden ser dominados por nuestra bioenergía, metal, fuego, tierra, agua, aire, trueno, hielo, entre otros, por lo general un cazador no posee mas de 1 elementos, alguno con 2 elementos ya es una rareza y alguien con 3 ya es casi imposible, aunque sean dado los casos, ahora Melissa, colocate en el medio de este y cierra los ojos, concentrate, piensa en una manera natural que deja fluir esta energía atreves de tu cuerpo". Dijo Roy.

Melissa se coloco en el centro del circulo y por un breve momento pensó en una manera natural que le permita exteriorizar su energía.

Melissa cambio su juego de pies, y todo la posición básica de su estilo Heart, al cerrar los ojos concentro su percepción en el ambiente que lo rodeaba, 2 montículos comenzaron a brillar, aquella que poseía viento y agua, el cristal que separaba el montículo de viento junto con el de agua comenzaron a agrietarse por la presión que ejercían sobre ellos.

Cuando por fin Mel abrió los ojos, ambos montículos habían roto sus cristales y rodeaban a dicha chica.

Roy alzo su mano y detuvo el movimiento de ambos elementos alrededor de Mel, y se acercaron a el, para luego colocarlos en sus respectivos puestos y sustituyendo el cristal por otro que creo.

"Buen trabajo, al parecer posees una gran afinidad por ambos elementos, es de elogiarse Melissa, pero eso hará que trabajaras mas duro que los demás, que tengas una gran afinidad conlleva a mayor facilidad de perder el control". Respondió Roy mientras se sentaba en las butacas y sus alumnos a su alrededor en el suelo lo veían.

"Alguna pregunta hasta ahora?". Dijo Roy hacia sus alumnos esperando alguna duda de parte de ellos.

Una chica del grupo levanto la mano.

"Si Farah, cual es tu duda?".

"Profesor, cual es su afinidad". Dijo la chica ganandose la atención de sus compañeros ya que tenían la misma interrogante.

"Eso es mejor mostrarlo".

Roy camina hasta el centro y tras tocar el centro todos el circulo comenzó a brillar.

"Pese a que como pueden ver soy capaz de usar todos los elementos, aun así existen otros elementos los cuales son llamados no convencionales".

Un chico del grupo levante la mano.

"Si Vicente, cual es tu duda?".

"A que se refiere con no convencionales?".

"Eso es fácil de explicar, pese a que los cazadores usan los elementos a su favor, han habido cazadores con capacidades extrañas, por ejemplo ha habido uno que maneja el plomo y únicamente el plomo o otro que ha logrado usar oro, incluso cristales pero mi caso es distinto, mi afinidad principal no es otra que...". Dijo Roy mientras hacia un corte en su mano y la sangre no se hizo esperar, comenzó a correr libremente por su mano cayendo al suelo.

 **"Blood Shot".** una gota se levanto del suelo y se precipito contra la pared pasando por encima de sus aprendices de cazadores.

"La sangre, puedo usar mi propia sangre o la de los demás como un arma, puedo incluso retirarla del cuerpo de mi objetivo dejándolo totalmente seco".

El pensamiento de sus alumnos viajaban a alta velocidad pensando en los horrible que seria enfrentarse a él.

"Ya sabido sus elementos solo falta una ultima cosa antes de terminar sus clases por el día de hoy, es hora de ir al Bosque de Mitos y Leyendas".

 _"Bosque de Mitos y Leyendas?"._ Pensaron los alumnos del prodigioso cazador.

"Se han preguntado alguna vez si los mitos que han leído son reales?, si en alguna parte existen Dragones, Pegasos, entre otros seres, si las Mitologías son realmente ciertas?, Bueno les diré que son ciertas o por lo menos lo fueron, en el Bosque viven los descendientes de tal feroces seres, ahora caminen". Dijo Roy saliendo de la habitación.

Cuando salieron quedaron sorprendidos por lo devastador que podía ser Roy, el muro había sido atravesado por una simple gota.

Luego de una caminata llegaron al sitio destinado.

 **Bosque de los Mitos y Leyendas.**

"En esta zona se adentraran en la zona ya previamente marcada, el sendero como pueden ver tiene marcadores naranjas, tienen exactamente 2 horas para conseguir un compañero pero para ello hay reglas que tienen que seguir, los acompañantes no son simples mascotas o animales. se les debe tratar con respecto, no se puede forzar un contrato con un posible compañero o tendrá severas consecuencias que realizare personalmente, por ultimo un compañero selecciona su contratista y no al revés, si ellos no creen que son dignos de el o ella entonces no lo llegaran a ver, ahh y casi lo olvido no pueden tener mas de 1".

"Antes de que se vayan, llevo tiempo que no veo a mis compañeros así que antes que de venga sus preguntas de quienes son o que son, dejen que se muestren". Dijo Roy ahorrandose las preguntas de sus aprendices.

Roy agarro una hoja del suelo y se la coloco en la boca y la uso para silbar, tocando una tenue melodía que viajaba por el Bosque llego a dos pares de orejas.

Por el Bosque 2 criaturas corrían a alta velocidad el sonido de ramas quebrándose aumentaba tras el tiempo pasaba de repente 2 pares de ojos brillaron entre los matorrales, 2 lobos saltaron a la vez, uno negro y el otro plateado, el plateado saco sus garras y las lanzo contra Roy, dicho cazador en un movimiento desenfundo una daga ceremonial de su chaqueta desviando así las garras del lobo plateado que caia de lado detrás de Roy mientras que el lobo negro lo tacleaba tumbándolo al suelo, tras olerlo comenzó a lamerle la cara.

"Jajajaja, Noir, basta me haces cosquillas". Respondía entre risas con su loba lamiéndole la cara.

Roy comenzó a darle caricias a la loba mientras le hablaba.

"Quien es una linda loba, si si, eres tu mi linda Noir". Decía el cazador dejando a sus alumnos con el mismo pensamiento.

 _"No se suponía que no los tratáramos como mascotas?"._ Pensaban colectivamente el grupo ante el pequeño acto de amor entre Noir y Roy.

Mientras tanto el lobo plateado se acercaba a Roy.

"Sigues siendo un alpha, no esperaría menos de mi contratista". Dijo el lobo plateado dejando sorprendido a los presentes exceptuando a los ya veteranos cazadores.

"El lobo hablo". Decían los muchachos mientras corrían como pollos sin cabeza.

"En serio, son capaces de aceptar demonios, magia y otras cosas pero ven a un lobo hablar y es como si el Apocalipsis se hubiese desatado". Pensó Roy avergonzado por su grupo.

"Es bueno verte en buena forma, Silv". Respondió Roy acercandose a su compañero y poniendo una rodilla al suelo para poner su puño en frente donde Silv puso su pata sobre su puño en forma de reconocimiento mutuo.

"Muy bien, ellos son Ruban Noir Luperca Windgates y Silver Snow Amarok Windgates, ambos son mis compañeros, como podrán ver Silv es descendiente de Amarok el mítico lobo de la mitología inuit mientras que Noir es descendiente de Luperca la loba de los cuentos romanos, antes de que pregunten tengo un tercer compañero pero el tiene un deber muy importante con este bosque el es conocido como el vigía, nada en este bosque se le escapa de la vista así que yo tendría cuidado, alguna pregunta antes de comenzar su búsqueda".

"Porque tiene mas de un compañero". Dijo Tom un alumno no muy destacable pero de buenas intenciones.

"Es simple, antes de que las reglas se hicieran yo ya tenia un contrato con ellos, y según las reglas ningún contrato previamente al acuerdo entre cazadores y habitantes del Bosque de los Mitos y Leyenda será cancelado, salvo sea el caso en que una de las mitades decida lo contrario, en otras palabras simple protocolo".

"Porque los lobos tienen una cicatriz en un ojo y de lado opuesto?". Pregunto Jean.

"La de Silv se la hice yo, de hecho fue cuando nos conocimos, pasando por el Bosque el de cachorro me ataco y bueno me defendí y acabe dandole un tajo al ojo que en realidad le quito el ojo con mi movimiento y pese a su discapacidad aun así quizo pelear después de eso simplemente hubo respeto mutuo y bueno quizo ser mi compañero así que formamos un contrato, claro que lo cure y le devolví el ojo gracias a mi magia, ahora Noir es un caso a parte que prefiero mantener para mi mismo, mis vivencias con ellas son cosas que prefiero mantener para mi mismo y con respecto a la posición de sus cicatrices eso es pura casualidad".

Silv lanzo una ráfaga de viento rompiendo la chaqueta y en parte la camisa de su contratista dandole en claro lo que pensaba de lo que contó.

"Supongo que no seria justo solo decir que te quite un ojo, no es cierto".

 **"Mist, Clear".** tras esas palabras una niebla cubrió el cuerpo de Roy una cicatriz den forma de mordida y unas garras encajadas se dejaron ver en su hombro izquierdo y pectoral izquierdo respectivamente en el medio de eso tenían un emblema grabado.

"Yo le deje esa cicatriz, el me dejo este recuerdo de nuestro primer día juntos".

"Ahora comiencen su búsqueda, no tengo todo el día". Dijo Roy antes sus palabras todos los aprendices corrieron con dirección al Bosque.

"Sabes no deberías engañarlos, Roy". Dijo Noir.

Roy se agacho y continuo acariciando a Noir.

"No quiero que pase lo de mi tiempo en la academia, sabes lo oscuro que fueron esos días para nosotros, Noir". Decía Roy mientras ponía su cabeza en el cuello de su loba, Noir comenzó a lamer su cara.

"Veo que sigues al pendiente mío, Guardian del Bosque, la Dragona Ryuka". Dijo Roy viendo a una montaña que en sus alrededores caían truenos, en el epicentro de la tormenta eléctrica una Dragona fijaba su vista en su contratista.

"Por fin volviste, pronto podré dejar mi puesto y volver a tu lado, Roy". Dijo la Dragona mandando su mensaje a través de la mente de su contratista.

"Esperare ansioso, Ryuka". Respondió Roy.

 _"Siempre haz sido lo mejor de mi, Noir"._ Pensó Roy con su loba lamiéndole la cara para que nadie viera como lagrimas caían de su rostro.

El pasado oscuro que ambos compartían no era algo que nadie a parte de ellos sabia o hablaban de ello.

Pasada las 2 horas el grupo de aprendices vuelven.

"Veo que volvieron todos y con un compañero, ahora falta decir un par de cosas antes de dejarlos hacer su contrato y formar un vinculo con ellos".

"Los seres del bosque pese a verse como animales son muy distintos a lo que ustedes creen, primero que todo ellos crecerán dependiendo de que tan bueno sea su vinculo con ellos, podrán notar que todos los que ven aquí son cachorros por decirlo de alguna manera, tienen un año entero para que ellos lleguen a su etapa de madurez total, donde se separaran de ellos y volverán al bosque donde serán adoctrinados de una forma similar a lo que hacemos aquí, para cuando se gradúen ellos también lo estarán y podrán ir de misión juntos".

"Hay que decir que también existe el fenómeno de regresión, esto significa que su compañero a perdido la fe o confianza en su contratista, si llega a pasar esto entonces serán puestos bajo el ojo vigilante del vigía del Bosque y adivinen quien tiene el honor de dictaminar la sentencia que crea que es apropiada, el fenómeno de regresión hace que su compañero vuelva a ser un cachorro lo cual le ocasiona mucho dolor". Dijo Roy mientras Noir lo señalaba con su pata.

"Si, así es mi linda e inteligente Noir, yo soy el que castiga a los transgresores". Dijo Roy mientras amplificaba su intención asesina mientras seguía acariciando amorosamente a la loba.

 _"Como puede hacer para verse tan amenazador mientras acaricia a su mascota"._ Pensaron los alumnos de cazadores e incluso Lizzie y Kas.

"Si creen que pueden golpear o agredir de cualquier manera a su compañero están muy equivocados, y personalmente me encargare de matar al que tenga que matar sin importar que consecuencias puedan traerme, queda entendido". Dijo Roy lanzando su mirada afilada a lo que recibía asentimientos llenos de temor de parte del alumnado.

"Muy bien, para comenzar los contratos se forman de la siguiente manera".

"Yo, dicen su nombre, tomo como compañero a, dicen el nombre que le darán a su compañero, prometiendo ante los guardianes de este Bosque que seres iguales y atravesaremos un río de sangre juntos ya sea de nuestro enemigos o el nuestro propio con la finalidad de no abandonarte pese a la dificultad".

"Luego hacen contacto con su compañero y deberán recibir un emblema como el que tengo en mi pectoral izquierdo, eso indica que oficialmente son contratista-compañero con eso se pueden ir retirando por hoy".

Cada alumno paso con su compañero animal e hicieron su contrato, los cazadores pudieron notar la variedad de animales y la extraña predominancia en compañeros voladores, siendo de casi 75% del salón teniendo, un búho o un halcón o incluso ruiseñor, algo extraño ya que en sus tiempos los compañeros voladores eran de máximo un 10% por grupo de aprendices.

Tras terminar con el día, tanto alumnos como cazadores se retiraron, ya siendo las 7:00 PM debían decidir rápidamente que hacer con su tiempo porque el cuerpo estudiantil no puede merodear después de las 8:00 PM en la academia, pueden estar despierto hasta la hora que quieran pero no pueden salir de su residencia, eso si las clases comenzaran a la hora de siempre a las 7:00 AM, es decisión de ellos si desean dormir o no, se les exigiera como siempre, ellos verán si quieren quedarse o irse deshonrosamente.

Roy, Kas, Lizzie y Mel caminaban hacia sus respectivas residencias juntos ya que le queda de paso a los cazadores la residencia de Mel.

"Así que tu compañero resulta ser Ushi Oni, pese a nuestro trabajo como cazadores de Yokai o demonios, no todos son malos y aquellos que viven en el Bosque en definitiva son buenos de corazón así que trátalo con el mismo amor que el sentirá por ti, Pese a lo popularidad que tienen por ser despiadados eso solo es el temor de las personas hablando, un Ushi Oni es leal y tienen un gran corazón y son bien versados en las artes marciales así que cuando crezca tendrás un poderoso compañero de entrenamiento". Dijo Roy viendo como el pequeño toro bípedo flexionaba sus brazos marcando sus músculos frente a su contratista.

Mel le pareció gracioso y le dio un beso en la frente a su compañero logrando un sonrojo en su compañero.

"Tori y yo trabajaremos muy duro". Dijo Mel mientras recibía un asentimiento de parte de su compañero animal.

"Tori?". Preguntaron las Kas y Lizzie.

"Su nombre es Thorin Heart y estoy segura que será al Ushi Oni mas fuerte del Bosque o no, Tori?". Respondió Mel viendo a su pequeño amigo la cual la veía lleno de determinación y con mucha gratitud por la fe que le proporcionaba su compañera.

Llegado a su residencia Mel se despidió y entrando a la residencia el grupo de cazadores se despedía mientras iban a su residencia para descansar 30 minutos después, Roy y compañía llegaron a su habitaciones y se dispusieron a descansar.

Roy después de un baño y preparar la comida para sus lobos y la suya se fue a dormir, en su cama se sentó Noir mientras vigilaba que su contratista durmiera tranquilamente, al pasar 2 horas y ver que Roy estaba tranquilo se levanto y salió a la sala donde estaba Silv esperando por ella.

"Sabes que Roy no es un cachorro cierto, no necesita de tu preocupación". Respondió Silv tajantemente.

"Te equivocas, tu no conoces al Roy de antes, el Roy que deje cuando me tuve que ir y tu llegaste a su vida".

"Así que al fin me vas a decir cual es tu historia con él, desde que somos manada he querido saber pero nunca me haz querido decir". Respondió Silv viendo fijamente a Noir.

"Eran tiempos oscuros cuando conocí a Roy, cuando llegue nos encontramos ni siquiera era en el bosque, nos vimos cuando tras sufrir una regresión con mi antiguo contratista, Ryan Cunningham, el creyó que yo era una buen saco de boxeo para satisfacer su frustración por no ser un buen Hunter, tras abandonarme para morir vi a este joven chico de 10 años, cuando se acerco a mi le mordí la mano al punto que le quebré la mano pero el no la retiro, el puso su otra mano en mi herida y comenzó a curarme". El brillo en los ojos de Noir se iban perdiendo mientras relataba la historia de dolor de su compañero y de ella mientras que Silv la veía con dolor pero con su semblante rígido, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por su amiga y hermana de manada.

"Así pasaron los días, yo desconfiando del ahora chico que me cuidaba, vi como volvió destrozado cada día a su habitación pero aun así me alimentaba antes de caer en su cama con la mirada vacía, un día me dio curiosidad y lo seguía cuando se fue, lo que vi no era normal, la mayoría de sus compañeros abusaban de el solo por ser mejor que ellos, sus instructores hacia que se esforzara 5 veces mas que sus compañeros y cuando uno no podía seguir el tenia que hacer el resto del ejercicio que el otro no pudo continuar, extenuado tanto fisicamente como psicológicamente comencé a encariñarme con él y comencé a quererlo pero algo dentro de él ya estaba roto".

"Luego de percatarme de que estaba creciendo nuevamente y que no faltaba mucho tiempo para mi estado de maduración total, Roy empezó a odiar a sus compañeros pero no por lo que le hacían sino por maltratar el compañero que juraron proteger y respetar, el se percato de las lecciones de los compañeros de los demás, así que comenzó a investigarlos, sabes acaso porque esa época era un tiempo oscuro para nosotros, Silver?". Dijo Noir a Silv y el susodicho sabia algo claro en toda su vida, solamente cuando lo llamaba Silver sabia que lo que venia era serio, realmente serio.

"Porque era una época oscuro para nosotros?".

"Por que no existía el tratado entre nosotros y los cazadores, ellos simplemente tomaban a uno de nosotros y lo forzaban a ser su contratista, el tiempo pasa el síndrome de Estocolmo se hizo presente, éramos secuestrados y después de un tiempo adiestrados para serle leales a la basura de persona que eran esos cazadores, claro los cazadores vivían tras una farza de código ético entre nosotros y ellos, un libro de reglas que nadie la daba importancia y que todos vivían bajo una simple regla tacita".

"Sabes cual era?".

"No, bajo que regla vivían".

"Lo que nadie vea, nadie le importa". Dijo Noir mientras recordaba las atrocidades que llegaron hacer los cazadores a ellos.

"Muchos de nosotros sufrieron por eso, nadie le daba importancia, ni siquiera pensaban que sintiéramos algo, que simplemente éramos una herramienta mas de la cual podían disponer pero un día algo dentro de Roy se rompió y el comenzó hacer algo para lo que entrenaba tanto, sabes que era?".

"No me digas que él...".

"Comenzó a cazar a los suyos, comenzó a matar cazadores de las maneras mas brutales que puedas pensar, primero recolectaba información del objetivo, preparaba su entorno para emboscarlo y luego lo mataba usando sus pecados en su contra".

"A que te refieres con, sus pecados en su contra".

"Aquellos que golpeaban a su compañero, Roy los colgaba y comenzaba a usarlos como peras de boxeo, golpe tras golpe, rompiendo huesos, músculos, todo a su paso para dejarlos irreconocibles".

"Aquellos que dejaban agonizar a sus compañeros por el hambre, Roy los ataba de manos y pies en unas zonas retiradas de la academia, les hacia un banquete y empezaba la tortura las primeras horas eran como si nada, luego de 12 horas sin comer se desesperaban, cuando llegaban al día comenzaban a agonizar, finalmente cuando llevaban 3 días sin nada que comer ellos se desesperaban lo suficiente como para morderse la lengua y masticarla para tener algo en el estomago o incluso sus brazos separando algo de piel y carne de ellos mismo".

El estomago del Silv ya se sentía revuelto, el pensar en la tortura que su compañero, el alfa de la manada habia logrado hacer a tan corta edad eran temibles,

"Pero el peor de los pecados era el que peor le sentaba en Roy, era algo que en ese momento no podía ver al niño de 10 años que me salvo sino a una bestia, el peor pecado, Lujuria, aquellos cazadores que abusaban de su compañero sexualmente eran castigados con la amputacion de dedos, tras amputarlos los sanaba para que no murieran por la hemorragia, así seguía Roy hasta remover el miembro completamente y así con cada miembro hasta que llegaba al pene, Roy cortaba el pene y hacia que se lo tragaran, luego de hacerlo los decapitaba y los dejaba allí para que las moscas se los comieran".

Silver no pudo aguantarlo mas y tuvo que devolver lo que comió, Silver un lobo conocido por su rudeza y barbárica forma de pelear no podía aguantar el relato de su contratista.

"Así Roy fue, uno por uno eliminando a sus objetivos pero no todos era fácil, la gente comenzó a sospechar por lo eficaz que era el asesino para acabar con su presa, luego de casi un año de eliminar cazadores, apresaron a Roy, aun recuerdo cuando llegaron a su habitación y le sellaron ambos brazos para posteriormente romperlos pero Roy no les iba a dar esa satisfacción a esos barbaros, el ni siquiera grito, ni se quejo, luego de apalizarlo hasta casi morir, yo no pude seguir la única orden que me dio Roy, no me involucres, le salte encima a uno de ellos cortándole la cabeza a uno de los ejecutadores, el otro me lanzo con un hechizo contra la pared para luego usar un hechizo de gravedad inmovilizándome al instante ya que aumento mi gravedad 20 veces mas que la del planeta".

"Antes de ser ejecutado, el director de la academia se presento y exigió que esto pasara por el alto mando, ya que había sido asesinado un ejecutador en la habitación, el ejecutador se detuvo y nos llevo a Roy con ambos brazos roto a la sala del consejo y a mi herida, cuando llegamos fuimos arrojados al centro donde 6 figuras desde lo alto de sus asquerosos puestos nos juzgaron".

 **Inicio de Flashback.**

"Roy Windgates, se te acusa de asesinar a tus compañeros cazadores, como te declaras". Dijo el hombre que causo en primera instancia que estuviera en este teatro que hacen llamar consejo justo de cazadores.

"Como si les importara o investigarían mis motivos por las cosas que hice, ustedes solos les importa sus influencia en el mundo, o es que no se sienten amenazados por la rama japonesa". Respondió el Joven malherido en el suelo.

"Ten cuidado con lo que dices mocoso, asesinaste a los tuyos, ni siquiera deberíamos hacer este juicio y tan solo condenarte". Respondió el hombre encargado de las comunicaciones entre organizaciones de Hunters.

"Este juicio televisado es solo otra prueba de lo que digo, simplemente quieren hacer un show y despliego de poder para demostrar que vean que ustedes ancianos son todopoderosos".

"Esto es un sacrilegio, no permitiremos que se nos hable de tal forma". Respondió ahora el sub director el cual ya estaba preparado para asesinar el joven y terminar con este juicio.

"NO, SE RESPETARA EL CODIGO Y SE DARA LA OPORTUNIDAD DE QUE EL ACUSADO SE DEFIENDA, QUEDA ENTENDIDO". Dijo el Director de la escuela, el único que parecía tener cierta imparcialidad en este juicio, sentando a sus asociados en sus sillas y callando todo murmullo en la habitación.

"Roy Windgates, se te acusa de tales asesinatos, hiciste o no los asesinatos". Dijo el Director, Augustus Summers padre de Mary Summers y actual oyente del juicio

"Yo, Roy Windgates, asesine a cada uno de los aspirantes a cazadores de los que se me son acusados". Respondió Roy viendo al rostro del director.

"EL ACUSADO LO HA ADMITIDO, ASESINEN...". Dijo el encargado de comunicaciones pero se vio callado por el director nuevamente.

"HE DICHO QUE TENDRA LA OPORTUNIDAD DE DEFENDERSE ASI QUE HABLA MUCHACHO, PORQUE HAZ HECHO TALES ACTOS ATROCES". Grito Augustus en el juicio.

Mientras tanto todas las ramas de cazadores veían al supuesto asesino de cazadores, el tal afamado Verdugo de Cazadores.

"He hecho lo que debía para honrar el pacto que hace mucho se firmo y al parecer se ha olvidado entre los seres del Bosque de los Mitos y Leyendas, un pacto que cita que todo ser del Bosque que se vea forzado o agraviado puede buscar represalias contra la persona que lo lastimo".

El recinto se quedo callado, todas las ramas de Hunter no podían dar crédito de lo que decía el chico, un supuesto pacto entre los seres del Bosques con ellos los cazadores, algo ridiculo sin duda, ellos no les daba importancia el estado en que estén sus compañeros o mejor dicho herramientas.

"QUE RIDICULO UN PACTO ENTRE NOSOTROS Y ESAS BESTIAS, NOSOTROS SOMOS...". El cazador en líder de los de la junta disciplinaria fue el que se vio interrumpido por el director.

"SILENCIO". Dijo el directo Summer.

"Dime cuando fue firmado este pacto y quien lo hizo, Roy Windgates". Dijo el director.

"Fue firmando por el primer cazador, Joshua Kriegsgott, durante la gran guerra". Dijo el acusado.

"Cual prueba puede constatar esto". Dijo Augustus.

"Vayan a mi habitación allí verán un folio con toda la evidencia que necesito".

"Mary Summers, te encargo el que vayas por la defensa de el acusado Roy Windgates".

Mary sale tras la palabras de su padre y minutos después llega con el folio.

"Dentro del folio verán la prueba que necesito para demostrar la existencia del pacto, Joshua Kriegsgott dejo un diario con sus vida detallada desde sus principios como cazador hasta los tratados y pactos que pudo hacer, en el marcador podrán ver un pasaje que relata el pacto".

Augustus saca un par de lentes y comienza a leer.

"Por fin después de mucho tiempo dialogando he podido hacer lo que lograra que los Hunters solo creyeron que era un sueño, tener un compañero animal para sus misiones, aunque algunas cláusulas han sido puestas, los cazadores deberán respetar a sus compañeros animales o serán castigados con la muerte". Termina de relatar Augustus sorprendiendo a su compañeros cazadores en todo el mundo.

"Por lo que dice el diario parece que haz estado honrando tu deber como aprendiz de cazador si y solo si tienes pruebas de lo abusos de dichos cazadores". Dijo Augustus callando a todos quienes querían protestar.

El silencio de Roy dejo a todos preocupados, por lo que podía decir el chico pero de repente la carcajada del acusado hizo que los cazadores se congelaran.

"JAJAJAJAJAJA, esto es hilarante, a quien creen que han entrenado". Dijo desafiantemente a las personas que tienen su futuro en sus manos.

"QUE ES TAN GRACIOSO MOCOSO". Respondió el sub director Kris Stain.

"ME DA GRACIA EL VER QUE NI SIQUIERA SABEN CON QUIEN HABLAN". Respondió Roy burlándose de Stain.

"ENTONCES VEAMOS, QUIEN MIERDAS ERES MOCOSO". Respondió Stain mientras hacia gala de su magia para traer un libro desde su oficina.

"ROY WINDGATES, NOTAS PERSONALES, TODAS SOBREsalientes". Dijo Stain sorprendiéndose por el pequeño prodigio frente a él, investigando mas a fondo.

"Magia, sobresaliente, acondicionamiento físico, sobresaliente, respuesta en clase, sobresaliente, sobresaliente". y siguió leyendo dándose cuenta que el pequeño frente a él era hasta ahora lo más cercano a la perfección que ha tenido la organización, todos alrededor del mundo veían al chico de 10 años con una nueva luz.

"Como ven soy alguien que no deja cabos sueltos y es por eso que tengo mi investigación de cada presa que llevo". Respondió Roy congelando a los expectantes.

"Dentro del folio podemos ver el caso de la Princesa Sarah Hohenberg de Austria, víctima #12, en las fotos anexas al folio pueden ver como golpea sin piedad a su Lechuza Steel, por el expediente de Sarah se denota como sus calificaciones bajaron por mi llegada a la academia y desquita su frustración con su compañero". Mostrando la evidencia el director procedió a mostrar la foto en un proyector y claramente se veía que Sarah estaba golpeando brutalmente a su compañero animal.

"En la siguiente foto podemos ver mi castigo para ella". La foto demostraba los moretones partes de huesos que sobresalían a la piel, deformaciones óseas y mucha pero mucha sangre.

"Siguiente expediente, podemos ver el caso de Baronesa Kristina Hayes de Inglaterra, víctima #63, en las fotos anexadas pueden ver como deja agonizar por hambre y su clara negligencia al cuidado de su Cerberus Zeth". Todos en la habitación veían como el perro yacía en el suelo tras evidentemente días sin comer nada mientras por otro parte la baronesa con unos audífonos sin prestarle atención.

"En la siguiente foto el castigo pertinente por su soberbia". La foto demostraba el desnutrido cuerpo de la baronesa tras días sin comer y con un festín frente a ella, inclusive que dejaba ver que ella misma había cortado su lengua con los dientes.

"El siguiente expediente, podemos ver el caso de el hijo del Duque de Valdivia, Robert Valdivia de España, siendo mi víctima #321 su pecado esta por encima de cualquier otro, su lujuria lo llevo a mancillar la pureza de su Manticora Dorothi, en la consiguiente foto podrán observar dicho acto y todo esto ocasionado por un berrinche que tuvo con su padre y su manera de sobrellevar su rabia fue con su compañera". Los ojos de Roy habían perdido su brillo al ver esa foto.

La foto demostraba como el muchacho se quitaba sus pantalones y golpeaba a la Manticora para dominarla para poder satisfacer su deseo.

"En la siguiente foto mi castigo por su pecado". La foto demostraba el cuerpo de Roy sin miembros con su pene en su boca masticado por si mismo y su cabeza decapitada.

Los débiles de estómagos terminaron devolviendo lo que habían comido.

"ROY WINDGATES, CONSIDERAS QUE ESTE ES EL CASTIGO QUE DEBEN TENER TUS VICTIMAS". Dijo el Director Summers.

"TODO AQUEL QUE ABUSE DE SU COMPAÑERO LO CASTIGARE COMO DECLARA EL PACTO".

"Y QUIEN TE DA EL PODER PARA DECIDIR SER SU VERDUGO".

"NOSOTROS". Una voz inesperada se hizo presente sorprendiendo a todos, la loba al lado de Roy había hablado.

"COMO UN SER DEL BOSQUE DE LOS MITOS Y LEYENDAS, YO DESCENDIENTE DE LUPERCA, LOBA QUE CUIDO DE RÓMULO Y REMO LE OTORGO EL STATUS DE EMBAJADOR DE LOS SERES DEL BOSQUE A ROY WINDGATES". Dijo la loba.

"LA LOBA PUEDE HABLAR". Dijeron los presentes en la corte

"CLARO QUE HABLO, TODOS LOS SERES DEL BOSQUE PUEDEN HABLAR MAS DECIDIMOS NO HACERLO PORQUE NINGUNA HASTA AHORA SE HABIA GANADO EL DERECHO DESDE LA EPOCA DE JOSHUA, PERO HOY ROY WINDGATES DEMOSTRO EL VALOR PARA DAR LA CARA POR UNA RAZA QUE NO ES LA SUYA, HONOR AL PELEAR POR UNA CAUSA JUSTA Y RECTITUD PARA NO ABUSAR DE SU PODER".

 _"Loba"._ Pensó Roy ante las palabras de su compañera.

"VISTO QUE ROY WINDGATES GOZA DE STATUS DE EMBAJADOR Y QUE LOS ASESINATOS NO FUERON SIMPLES ASESINATOS SIN FUNDAMENTO, ROY WINDGATES ES DECLARADO INOCENTE DE LOS CARGO". Dijo el director Summers y con un chasquido de sus dedos las restricciones en ambos se fueron levantando una por una pero el encargado de comunicaciones entre Hunters, Drew Bianchi con su espada mano salto contra el indefenso chico que todavía no podía moverse.

La loba fue la primera en liberarse de sus restricciones, cuando le salto encima a Drew el ya había cortado el lado ojo derecho de la loba que prosiguió a patear para alejarlo de Roy.

Ante los ojos de Roy todo fue en cámara lenta, el ver a lo único que realmente le había llenado de algo su corazón que no fuese el profundo vacío que sentía desde ese día fatídico.

En la mente de Roy un encantamiento comenzó a escribirse como si de fuego mismo se tratase, quedando permanentemente en su mente.

 **"God, here is your son, praying for the Truth power that can kill my enemy, bring back to me your forbidden son, my good friends, The King of Blood, Ragna" / "Dios, aquí está tu hijo, rogando por el verdadero poder que puede matar a mi enemigo, trae de regreso tu hijo prohibido, mi buen amigo, El Rey de la Sangre, Ragna".**

"Que murmuras tanto mocoso". Dijo Drew bajando su espada con la intención de decapitarlo.

"Las ultimas palabras que oiras". Respondió Roy liberandose de sus ataduras, una inmensa cantidad de energía negra-rojiza despedía de él.

"ROY WINDGATES, DETEN...". Trato de decir el director Summers.

" **DIE/MUERETE".** Roy corto tajantemente con Drew en cuestión de segundos dejando un inmenso charco de sangre en la sala.

Roy tras pasar a su enemigo se fue hacia la loba la cual vio que había perdido el ojo derecho por el corte que realizo Drew, Roy puso sus manos en su cuenca y logrando un esfuerzo sobre humano mas allá de lo posible con sus aun brazos rotos recupero el ojo perdido pera la cicatriz no se marcharía, eso será un recuerdo de este día para siempre.

Roy se levanto con su espada en la mano mientras la recargaba sobre su hombro miraba directamente a la cámara.

"Ese es el juicio que llevan aquellos que irrespetan un pacto sagrado realizado por el mismo Joshua, como embajador daré caza a cada uno de ustedes bastardos, aquellos que ya he asesinado, quieren venganza?, PUES VENGAN, YO, ROY WINDGATES LOS MATARE UNO POR UNO, ASCENDERE EN ESTA ORGANIZACION LLEVANDO JUSTICIA A AQUELLOS QUE SUS GRITOS FUERON SILENCIADOS, LES DEMOSTRARE QUE NO SE NECESITA SER UN PRINCIPE, UN DUQUE O BARON PARA SER EL MEJOR, QUE QUIEREN PONERME TRAVAS PARA ESTANCARME, INTENTENLO, DE TODOS MODOS SERE EL #1 Y DEJARE A TODOS USTEDES MALDITOS PRETENCIOSOS COMIENDO DE LA SUELA DE MI ZAPATO, BASTARDOS". Finalizo Roy mientras sus ojos se rasgaban como los de un depredador, uno cambiando a amarillo y el otro a verde, enseñando el dedo del medio a la cámara a la vez que la cortaba con su espada.

"Roy Windgates, quedas libres de los cargos de asesinato en masa pero acabas de asesinar a un superior cazador". Dijo el director Summers.

"Fue defensa propia como todos pueden dar fe de ello, después de todo ya era libre pero Drew Bianchi no le pareció correcto, pasando por encima de su autoridad". Dijo Roy volteando las cosas.

 _"Chico listo"._ Pensó Augustus Summers

"Roy". Dijo Augustus.

"Dígame". Respondió Roy mientras salia con su loba en su brazo.

"No te interesaría ser director, ya estoy muy viejo para esta clase de mierda". Todo el mundo quedo desconcertado por las palabras de Augustus Summers.

"JAJAJAJAJAJA, todo a su tiempo pero estoy seguro que su hija esta mas que interesada en ser su sucesor, por cierto gracias por traer el expediente". Respondió Roy a las palabras del director y agradecía a Mary por la ayuda.

Mary se sonrojo por la pequeña sonrisa del chico y bueno siendo ella solo 3 años mayor digamos que no llevaba tanta ventaja.

 _"Puede que sea una buena opción"_. Pensó Augustus.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

"Después de todo eso, Roy me llevo a su habitación y cuido de mi hasta que desperté, cuando vi en el estado que estaba me sentí terrible porque el aun tenia ambos brazos rotos pero aun así estaba pendiente mío todo el tiempo que necesite para despertar.

"Luego de curarlo gracias a la visita inesperada de Mary Summers, llego el día de mi partida para comenzar a entrenar para ser competente en el campo de batalla a su lado, fue en ese momento que me dijo algo que no olvidare.

 **Inicio de Flashback**

Frente al bosque, Roy se encontraba junto con su loba la cual se disponía a marcharse para entrenar.

"Sabes, nunca lo pregunte pero tienes nombre?". Dijo Roy viendo que la loba se quedo viéndolo por un largo rato.

"La verdad nunca me dieron uno".

"Quisieras uno?". Pregunto Roy viendo como la cola de la loba se comenzó a mover desenfrenadamente por la emoción.

"Mmmmmhhhh que te parece, Ruban Noir Luperca Windgates". Dijo Roy arrodillado frente a Noir.

"Me encanta". Dijo Noir saltándole encima para lamerle la cara ya un poco mas calmada se separa.

"Que significa?". Pregunto emocionada.

"Ruban Noir significa cinta negra". Respondió Roy

"Cinta negra". Dijo Noir ahora decepcionada de su nombre.

"Venga no te pongas así, tu nombre tiene un trasfondo más personal y profundo de lo que piensas". Dijo Roy captando la atención de su compañera.

"Tu Noir tomaste los pedazos de este chico y los uniste, pese a que el principio no fuiste muy amable por las mordidas aun así estuviste a mi lado cada día por un año, sabes que hoy es el día que nos conocimos, el mismo día de mi cumpleaños?, de allí el Ruban".

Noir no podía sentirse llena y querida por su contratista, ella lo unió a el, pero ella siente todo lo contrario, él fue el que unió los pedazos de una cachorra sin esperanzas pero con un fuerte deseo de vivir.

"Y el Noir?".

"Sencillo eres negra". La loba se lo quedo mirando con su cara de pocos amigos pero le salto encima después de un rato.

"También me diste tu apellido y me pusiste por apellido el nombre de mi ancestro, porque?"

"Eres lo mas cercano a familia para mi, Noir eres lo mejor de mi, tranquila, con espíritu y amable, eres todo lo que ya no puedo ser, eres la mejor parte de mi". Dijo Roy abrazando a la loba.

"Ademas tener a los ancestro presente trae honor". Dijo Roy no separándose de su amiga.

Noir no pudo evitar llorar por las emotivas palabras de su amigo.

"Sabes ya que es por así decirlo nuestro cumpleaños quiero darte algo". Dijo Roy atándole un cinta blanca alrededor de su cuello.

"Esa cinta fue lo único que tengo de mi madre, cuidala bien por mi". Dijo Roy mientras recibía lamidas en la cara.

"Quisiera darte algo a cambio, Roy". Dijo Noir.

"Solo prométeme algo, prométeme que volverás".

"Te lo prometo Roy, VOLVERE CONTIGO Y TE ASEGURO QUE SERE LA MEJOR LOBA QUE PUEDE EXISTIRA". Dijo Noir mientras corría hacia el bosque mientras lagrimas caían.

En dicha mañana una atípica lluvia se presento mezclando así para nunca saber las lagrimas que un joven Roy Windgates soltaba sin enterarse.

 **Fin del Flashback**

"Esa es la historia mia con Roy, yo conozco la tuya sabias que unos días después de mi partida tu te presentaste ante él, el fue el primero que te vio y le saltaste encima tratando de demostrar tu fuerza siendo solo un cachorro, sabes que yo los veía porque el vigía me lo mostró, verlo contigo me hizo enfurecer apenas unos días desde que me fui para entrenar y el ya tenia un repuesto para mi".

Silv quedo callado por lo que su hermana le contaba, ella le tenia resentimiento a él.

"Pero mi terquedad hizo que el vigía me mostrara todo lo que paso entre ustedes pasaron, cuando te fuiste y te dio tu nombre el se quedo por un instante y como si supiera que lo viera me hablo, el me dijo".

"Noir, sabes lo triste que puede ser un lobo solitario como lo fuimos, como lo soy ahora a mis 12 años por sus partidas, cuida de él, Silver se hace el fuerte pero muy dentro de él se que tiene el corazón de un cachorro asustado de la soledad, así que se su hermana, se alguien en quien pueda confiar, deja que sea parte de nuestra manada, Noir cuida de él y cuidate también, los estaré esperando mis única familia".

 _"Roy dijo esas palabras, el pudo ver atreves de mi"._ Pensó Silver.

"Por eso cuando llegaste te acogí como mi hermano, como parte de la manada, Roy es como mi padre, alguien que amo sin importar el que porque ha sido el único que me enseño lo que realmente es amar, y ese amor fue el que yo te demostré a ti cuando llegaste".

"Así que te pido, que le enseñes tu amor a él, no tienes que lamerle la cara o buscar que te caricias pero que sepa en todo momento que se siente querido porque créeme, Roy es alguien que necesita de amor". Dijo Noir retirandose a la habitación de Roy para dormir.

Noir se fue pero sus pensamientos recorrían su mente.

 **A la mañana siguiente 6:00 AM**

Roy es despertado por una alguien que le lamia la cara.

"Jajajaja, basta Noir, ya estoy despierto, Jajajaja".

"Te equivocas de persona compañero". Dijo una voz profunda.

Roy abre los ojos y ve que quien lo despertó fue Silver, dicho cazador estaba sorprendido porque Silver nunca había hecho algo así antes pero aceptando su cariño comenzó a rascarle detrás de las orejas haciendo que Silver cayera rendido ante el placer.

"Buenos días, Silver, Noir". Dijo Roy levantándose de su cama.

"Acaso tengo que pelear por el afecto de Roy ahora?". Dijo Noir con humor a su hermano.

"Puede que ya lo hayas acaparado lo suficiente, hermana". Respondió Silver saliendo de la habitación para recibir su comida.

"JAJAJAJA, verdaderamente te lo mereces, Roy, mereces todo el amor que puedas tener". Dijo Noir.

Y corte. Se imprime.

 **N / A**

Wow que cansado, llevo como ya 5 horas seguidas escribiendo seguidas sin descanso, sinceramente eso pasa cuando la inspiracion viene no de golpe sino en ráfaga de golpes, espero que sea de su agrado.

Si te gustó no te olvides dejar un Review con tu opinión de este nuevo proyecto.

Si tienen alguna duda déjenla en forma de Review y el próximo capítulo la responderé con mucho gusto.

No me considero un buen escritor pero me divierto haciendo lo que hago y eso es lo que importa

Nos estaremos leyendo en una próxima ocasión, hasta entonces.

 **Nero01. Fuera**


	5. Team Outcast

Roy: The Yokai Hunter.

Capitulo 5: Una Majestuosa Bestia Alba Aparece, Team Outcast y Marcador actual: Roy 2 / Orden 0

"Te ganaré, Roy". Humano hablando

 _"Si supiera lo que siento por él "._ Pensamiento humano.

 **"Die, worthless Demon".** Demonio o Espíritu hablando Técnicas.

 _ **"Long time not see, my Friend".**_ Pensamiento Demoníaco o Espíritu.

Que de tiempo que no escribo en este fic, primeramente feliz año y mis mejores deseos para este año que empieza (Aunque ya estamos a mitad de Enero) pero bueno, no le quiero dar mucha larga con respecto a mis expectativas para este año así que sólo diré.

Que comience el fic.

 **En el salón de clases.**

"Muy bien muchachos, ya llevamos 3 meses desde que comenzamos clases, he visto mejoras al igual que defectos, sigan trabajando en como arreglarlo y en como seguir mejorando". Dijo Roy no viendo fijamente a sus alumnos, simplemente estaba sentado en su escritorio mientras veía unas formas, por un solo segundo levanta la vista de la planilla al darse cuenta de que alguien levantó la mano.

"Si, que quieres preguntar Jean?" .

"Profesor, como somos evaluados, hemos pasado 3 meses entrenando y nunca nos hemos vistos evaluados formalmente".

"El método de evaluación depende de cada profesor, algunos siguen en la vieja escuela haciendo exámenes, quiz y otras cosas, por mi parte mi evaluación depende de lo que vea, lo que hagan o dejen de hacer es evaluado por estos ojos, y ninguno se salva de ellos". Dijo Roy mientras sus ojos se vuelven reptileanos por unos unos minutos haciendo énfasis en sus palabras.

Roy planea seguir hablando pero una sensación invade de su cuerpo una especie de conexión se volvía hacer presente en su mente.

"Así que te soltaron la rienda ehh?". Se preguntó para si mismo Roy mientras que más rápido que la velocidad de un rayo un objeto atraviesa la ventana que oportunamente Roy mando abrir con Kas ya que se encontraba más cerca.

 _"Mmmmhhhh parece que ya por fin llegaste"._ Pensaron Noir y Silver que se encontraban escoltando a Roy de cada lado.

Poco después una fuerte presencia se hizo conocer, los estudiantes lograron sentirla por lo fuerte que era, un súbito instinto de supervivencia se hizo presente para los alumnos que querían salir de allí pero la presencia era tan fuerte que no les permitió moverse.

Dicho ser se detuvo justo frente a la ventana Y viendo hacia adentro busco con la mirada su objetivo.

Este poderoso ser era nada más y nada menos que un majestuoso Dragón de escamas blancas con unas cuantas doradas como el sol, ojos azules como el cielo con un pequeño tono al azabache más intenso que podrías imaginar, la misma noche sentía envidia de lo oscuro que resultaba esa pequeña tonalidad oscura en el mítico ser.

Unos segundos después dicho ser ve a su objetivo y se precipita contra la ventana mientras que los estudiantes aterrados de que dicho ser entrará hacer desastres en el aula con ellos adentro.

Para sorpresa de todos los alumnos y co-profesoras dicho ser emitió una fuerte luz cegando a los presentes a la vez que entraba.

Momentos después y pasada el efecto de ceguera la sala mira alrededor y no ven a dicho Dragón hasta que observan que sus profesor está rascándole la cabeza ha algo amarrado a su cuello.

El temible ser que se había visto segundos antes ahora resultaba ser ahora una especie de serpiente con alas alrededor del cuello de Roy, no debía de medir más de 50 cm.

"Así que podemos volver a estar juntos ehh, Ryuuka". Dijo Roy sorprendiendo a los presentes

"Y quien se supone que es esa cosa". Dijo un estudiante sin saber en lo que se metió.

"Como la llamaste". Responde empalagosamente Roy, tan dulce que jurarías que podrías morir de diabetes en ese momento.

"Dis-disc-disculpe quise decir quien es su acompañante, profesor Windgates".

"Mmmhhh si eso creí, para solventar sus dudas, ellas es la dragona dorada Alba Ryuuka Tiamat Windgates, conocida por ser descendiente de Tiamat de la mitología Babilonica".

"Mmmhhh cariño, ya podemos estar juntos y esos viejos estirados del bosque ya no pueden hacer nada por separarnos".

Dijo la dragona al cuello de Roy que dejo a Kas, Lizzie y Mel congeladas por lo dicho por la susodicha compañera de Roy.

"Mmmmmhhh esto es extraño, hermana alguna razón por lo que la guardián del bosque es tan afectiva con Roy?". Preguntó Silver al no poder entender la escena que pasaba por sus ojos.

Dicha dragona se encontraba frotándose contra la cara de Roy el cual sólo sonreía y seguía acariciando a su compañera

"Es cierto, nunca te lo había mencionado, sólo te dije que ella también era compañera de Roy, pues la verdad es que de la misma manera que yo veo a Roy como mi padre/hermano, Ryuuka mira a Roy como algo así como su novio/esposo". Respondió Noir sin darse cuenta de la gran información que estaba entregando, perturbado a más de uno del salón por lo delicado de dicha información

Mientras tanto e ignorando a todo el mundo, Ryuuka seguía frotándose contra el cachete de Roy.

Roy siguió rascando la cabeza de su dragona y está terminó calmandose.

"Siguiendo con la lección, por ahora todos vengan conmigo, es hora que conozcan un poco más de lo que sería la organización". Dijo el profesor saliendo de la habitación con ambos lobos a su lado y sus profesoras adjuntas consigo a cada lado de los lobos, detrás de él toda su aula.

Una caminata no muy extensa después se vieron ante la imponente puerta que separaba la Academia de lo que se podría llamar el cuartel general.

"Como podrán ver estamos en lo que sería el corazón de nuestra organización, también llamada central, aquí se les asignan sus misiones y comparten con otros cazadores que estén disponibles". Dijo Kas mientras daba un pequeño Tour a sus alumnos mostrando lo grande que era el cuartel y los muchos pisos hacia arriba que no podían entrar al ser sólo aprendices de cazador.

Siguiendo la caminata Roy observa a una chica de prominentes curvas y cabello pelirrojo, de ojos verdes jade y una sonrisa que a más de un cazador haría sonrojar, está chica era nada más y nada menos que Sarah Ackerman.

Roy se acerca a Sarah, separándose de su aula para hablar con ella sobre un tema de suma importancia.

 **Mientras tanto con el aula de Roy.**

"Kasumi-sensei, una pregunta quien es la chica junto a Roy-sensei?". Preguntó una alumna.

"Ella es una parte vital de Roy al ser su Nexo, Hitomi". Dicha respuesta trajo más interrogantes al salón al verse confundidos

Kasumi al ver la cara de los alumnos se dedicó a darle una explicación de la categoría en la que encaja Sarah.

"Verán, en la orden no todos los agentes son como nosotros, no todos son agentes de campo como serían Elizabeth, Roy o mi persona, algunos de los egresados deciden optar por una posición más... como decirlo... administrativa como sería Snake que es parte del Consejo disciplinario, una posición que a decir verdad me parece mediocre por lo que hacen pero... ese no es el punto, un Nexo o Nexus como en realidad se dice es un cazador que se dedica a la recolección de información, desencriptacion y manipulación de información que recibirá el agente de campo, sería algo así como que mientras Roy es la fuerza e ingenio en el terreno de batalla, Sarah es sus oídos y cerebros". Dijo Kasumi con lujo de detalle.

"Para terminar, un buen Nexo debe velar por el bienestar de su Cazador". Respondió Lizzie agregando sus 2 centavos a la explicación.

"Mmmhhh ya veo". Fue el pensamiento de la gente alrededor.

"Puede existir un Nexo sin cazador o viceversa, profesora Elizabeth?". Preguntó John

"Si pueden haber cazadores sin Nexo pero no Nexo sin cazador, todos somos cazadores hasta que deciden ser quienes apoyen a otros cazadores y sólo allí se forma un Nexo". Respondió Lizzie.

 **Mientras tanto con Roy.**

"Sarah, necesito que sigas mostrándole lo que deben ver a mis alumnos mientras me encargo de un asunto al que nos llama la directora".

"No hay problema Roy, ve a ver que quiere Summers ahora". Respondió Sarah a la vez que veía como desaparecía en una brisa de viento, detrás de él sus 2 compañeras emulaban el mismo gesto dejando a sus estudiantes varados por lo que fueron 2 minutos antes de que Sarah se acercará.

"Muy bien chicos y chicas, mi nombre es Sarah Ackerman y soy el Nexo del cazador Roy Windgates, alguna duda hasta el momento?". Preguntó la pelirroja mientras caminaba alejándose de los alumnos que caminaban detrás de ella.

"Señorita Sarah...". Fue a decir un estudiante pero se vio frenado por dicha chica.

"Con Sarah me basta". Respondió a secas.

 **Mientras tanto en la cabeza de Mel.**

 _"Se parece tanto a como respondería Roy, creo que han pasado mucho tiempo juntos"._ Pensó la pelinegra de ojos claros.

 **De regreso con Sarah**

"Muy bien chicos, este lugar es el comedor, pueden comer algo mientras esperamos a que vuelva su profesor titular junto con sus adjuntas". Comentó Sarah a la vez que se sentaba en una mesa, momento después algunos alumnos se sentaban junto a ella incluyendo a Mel.

"Si que desean?". Preguntó Sarah mientras se ponía de pie buscaba una bebida y se sentaba de nuevo.

"Queremos preguntarle algo señorita Sarah?". Comentó un alumno

"Ya lo hiciste pero aja, dime que deseas saber?". Respondió Sarah para luego tomar de su bebida dicha bebida era para rato ya que estaba en un envase de 2 litros.

Los alumnos vieron a Sarah con mucha depresión al ver que tenían a otra persona con respuestas sarcásticas y molestas como cierto profesor titular.

"Que tanto sabe de Roy?". Preguntó Melissa a la pelirroja.

"Todo lo que tengo que saber, infancia, recorrido en la orden, historial de misiones, conocimiento de sus habilidades y por supuesto perfil psicológico entre otras cosas claro esta". Respondió Sarah dando un largo trago de su bebida.

"Que podrías decirnos de él con respecto a toda la información que tienes".

"El 98% de la información de Roy es clasificada, al ser la persona que es con las habilidades que tiene es mejor mantenerlo secreto pero algo si puedo decirles y es que es el único de esta rama que posee un historial del 100% de misiones cumplidas, ninguna misión oficial la ha fracasado".

Todos los alumnos sabían o por lo menos se imaginaban lo fuerte que era su profesor pero saber del 100% de misiones las ha cumplido con éxito, eso sí es algo que ni daban crédito.

"Porque hiciste énfasis en oficial, acaso hubo alguna misión extraoficial que falló?". Preguntó Mel entrecerrando los ojos al darse cuenta del pequeño desliz del Nexo.

"Vaya, parece que alguien si sabe escuchar, tienes razón pese a que la orden no tiende a dar misiones extraoficiales, Roy no cumplió con una misión hace muchos años cuando apenas y se había graduado". Respondió Sarah mientras jugaba con un hielo en la boca.

"Y esa misión sería?".

"Asesina a... Elizabeth O'Donnell y Kasumi Murakami". Dijo ensombrecida la Nexo dejando perplejos a los oyentes al saber que Roy debía asesinar a sus ahora compañeras y rumoreadas como sus novias por varios alumnos.

"Para saber más primero debo contarles una historia". Dijo Sarah.

 **Inicio de Flashback.**

Un joven Roy se ve arrodillado al estilo victoriano ante la persona frente a el un hombre de cabello marrón y ojos oscuros, barbilla fuerte y corpulento, dicho ser era Jeremy Thompson encargado del departamento de misiones.

"Cazador Roy se le ha asignado una misión de gran importancia, deberás eliminar a los objetivos en las fotos". Dijo Jeremy mientras arrojaba dichas fotos al ejecutor el cual las agarraba entre sus dedos sin problema.

Roy observa a 2 chicas una rubia de ojos verdes y muy voluptuosa para su edad por lo que podía observar en la foto la chica no debe tener más de 18, la otra chica era pelirroja igualmente voluptuosa pero no tanto como la rubia.

"El nombre de tus objetivos es Elizabeth y Kasumi respectivamente ambas son amenazas para la orden, sus pecados van desde la experimentacion en menores hasta el asesinato de familiares en las fotos encontraras la información necesaria para encontrarlas, ve muchacho y haz la voluntad de la orden". Dijo carismaticamente el hombre frente a Roy el cual se levantó pero una burbujiante irá se apoderaba del muchacho y sin verlo se retiró en una fina brisa de viento.

Unas horas después y un viaje por las junglas del Amazonas después

Podemos observar a Roy saliendo de la espesa selva y entrando a lo que posiblemente sería un terreno de muerte, lo muy cuidado que estaba la llanura le daba una mala vibra sin dudar, no ayudaba para nada que tanto Noir como Silver estaban alerta ante cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

Las orejas de sus fieles lobos se levantaron al sentir una especie presencia extraña acercándose y por acto de reflejos esquivaron un corte que estuvo por cortar sus cuerpos en 2.

 _"Interesante, ese corte debió haberse hecho con un objeto punzante, pero no uso viento en el para ejecutarlo, sino hubiese hecho jirones el árbol, deberían haber volado astillas por todas partes pero no fue así, el corte es limpio"._ Pensó Roy al ver donde estaba hace mucho.

Volviéndose a esconder, vio a ambos lobos y se fijo que el corte estaba dirigido hacia su persona puesto que sólo tomó un poco de su chaqueta pero sus lobos nunca fueron el objetivo.

 _"Noir, Silver tomen sus posiciones, rodeen y de ser necesario ataquen bajo mi orden, por el momento saldré de tanto misterio y dare la cara"_. Comando telepáticamente a sus familiares mientras que el salía de entre los arbustos y se caminaba hacia el centro de la llanura.

"Así que por fin das la cara cobarde". Dijo una voz femenina que aparecía en la Copa de una árbol". Esa figura estilizada, de prominentes curvas ojos marrones claros y cabello pelirrojo corto hasta los hombros con una máscara que cubría su boca y nariz, una espada a su espalda y un traje negro ceñido al cuerpo casi siendo una segunda piel con una bufanda decorando su cuello.

"Cobarde?, que gracioso estaba por decir lo mismo... Kasumi Murakami, me presento ante ti, yo soy... la muerte". Dijo Roy haciendo una pequeña reverencia a la vez que hacía un gesto con sus manos.

Dicho gesto hizo que una corriente de viento tumbara de la Copa del árbol a Kasumi al verse empujada por el viento.

 _"Maldito"._ Pensó Kasumi mientras sacaba unas cadenas de sus brazos para balancearse y caer bien al piso.

"No me gusta que me miren por encima de mi, digamos que los insectos insignificantes como tu me irritan". Dijo Roy a lo que cerró la distancia entre ambos y portaba sobre sus manos a Ragna su espada.

Al hacer contacto ambas espadas Kasumi sintió la sed de sangre que está emitía, tomando la decisión más sabía tomó distancia de su contrincante.

 _"Es fuerte el chico, sin duda alguna"._ Pensó Kasumi analizando la situación.

"No te vas a ir, **Wind Pull** , nuevamente jalando a Kasumi hacia el pero no surtió el mismo efecto ya que se anclo al suelo son su espada".

Kasumi por su parte lanzó bombas de humo aprovechando el viento que la empujaba para seguir con su estrategia.

Roy inmediatamente detuvo su hechizo pero ya era tarde las bombas cayeron frente a él y Kasumi se arrojó frente a el con un par de Kusarigama para decapitarlo al instante.

De entre los árboles un nuevo sonido sale resultando ser una rubia.

 **"Brainwash".** Elizabeth conjuro uno de sus más terribles hechizos forzando la mente de Roy que se encontraba cansado por la extenuante pelea con Kasumi.

De entre el humo sangre comienza a brotar al despejarse se puede ver como Kasumi atravesó ambos hombros de Roy con sus Kusarigama y Elizabeth con una daga apuñaló la espalda del cazador el cual se encontraba con la cabeza agachada preocupando a sus lobos.

La corrientes de aire se detuvieron la pradera estaba completamente en silencio y de pronto...

Ambas chicas se ven levantadas del cuello por Roy el cual seguía con su cuerpo atravesado por armas.

El castigo físico que representó la pelea con Kasumi y la técnica de Elizabeth lograron lo impensable, la bestia que habitaba en Roy se liberó, en los ojos del chico no se encontraban, sólo su instintos lo movían y ahora mismo clamaba por sangre de sus atacantes.

Roy lanza con todas sus fuerzas ambas chicas contra el suelo haciendo 2 cráteres en el suelo y tomando a su espada que estaba clavada al piso la levantó para darle fin a sus enemigos.

Pero de repente antes de que la espada descendiera del todo una Pixie y una comadreja estaban frente a Elizabeth y Kasumi respectivamente.

 **(Recordemos la parte novedosa de este fic que es bilingue)**

"Get out of here or you gonna die, Yen / Vete de aquí o morirás, Yen". Dijo Elizabeth mientras escupia sangre.

"Kamatari, fuera o acabara contigo, no pude con él, lo siento". Dijo con mucha dificultad a la vez que escupia sangre.

"No permitiré que las asesines". Dijeron ambos familiares frente a la espada de Roy.

 **(Nota el lenguaje de los familiares o compañeros del Bosque de Mitos y Leyenda tienen la capacidad de idioma Universal, independientemente de donde esten, o donde nazcan fuera del bosque de central "División a la que pertenece Roy" o en otro bosque como podría ser el que pertenece a la división americana o japonesa)**

La conciencia de Roy volvió por este acto, se suponía que ella habían asesinado a sus familiares pero aquí estan ellos, que más pudo haber sido mentira fueron los pensamientos del cazador.

Roy guardo su espada mientras veía fijamente a ambas chicas que estaban al borde de la inconsciencia.

"We need to talk". Fue todo lo que dijo antes de que cayeran inconciente ambas chicas mientras sus familiares las inspeccionaban.

Roy se acercó logrando que se alertaran la Pixie y la comadreja pero entonces salieron los lobos de Roy.

"No se preocupen, necesito saber todo lo que pasó aquí, algo no cuadra con esta misión por el momento las necesito vivas así que voy a curarlas". Dijo el cazador.

 **3 horas después**

Roy se sentaba cerca del fuego mientras esperaba a las chicas salieran de la inconsciencia, a su vez veía el paraje a su alrededor como la selva en la que una vez estuvo se vio cambiada por su pelea, lo que antes era una selva frondoso ahora esta llena de cráteres y sin arboles a la vista por varios kilómetros.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a levantarse lo que hizo que se alertaran ya que mientras lo hacían recordaban donde estaban, al separar sus torsos del suelo sacaron unas dagas pero Roy no se veía perturbado por esto.

"The last thing before both of you fall unconscious that I said was that we need to talk and now it's the time, so take a seat / La ultima cosa antes de que ambas cayeran inconsciente que dije fue que necesitamos hablar y ahora es el momento así que tomen asiento". Dijo Roy sin voltear a verlas.

Ambas chicas se vieron por un instante antes de sentarse.

"Asi que entienden Ingles?, veamos a donde lleva todo esto". Penso Roy clavando su mirada en ambas chicas.

"I guess that I should start first, probably you know my name but it's Roy Windgates I'm part of the order, I got intel from the order that said that both of you have committed a lot of crimes, starting with child experiment to your familiar kill but when I see that you still have your familiar so that means that we were given a mission that in the best of the cases all of us fall death or at least eliminate me or that I eliminate both of you / Supongo que debería comenzar yo primero, probablemente sepan mi nombre pero es Roy Windgates, soy parte de la orden y obtuve inteligencia que decía que ustedes 2 habían cometido muchos crímenes empezando con experimentación con niños hasta el asesinato de sus familiares así que eso significa que se nos fue dada una misión que en el mejor de los casos hubiese terminado con nosotros muerto o por lo menos yo muerto por sus manos o ustedes muertas por mi mano ". Comento Roy viendo ha ambos familiares la comadreja y la pixie.

Ambas cazadoras quedaron pensativas por lo escuchado.

"So what are you planning to do them, our mission's assigners are the only one with that information it means that those guys betray us / Así que, que estas planeando hacer, nuestros asignadores de misión son los únicos que tienen esa información eso significa que ellos nos traicionaron".

"Well, I will do what I do best / Bueno, haré lo que mejor se hacer". Dijo Roy alargando su sonrisa cual gato Cheshire

"And that would be? / Y eso seria?". Respondió Kasumi viendo como los ojos de Roy cambiaban mostrando un par de ojos reptileanos cual depredador buscando su comida.

"Hunting / Cazar". Respondió Roy levantándose del lugar mientras dejaba ambas cazadoras con unos tenues sonrojos al ver esos ojos los cuales parecían emitir luz tras la luna llena.

 _"Ya de nada me sirve mi chaqueta, las mangas y parte de la espalda esta hecha jirones"._ Pensó Roy a la vez que se descarta su prenda de vestir para seguir un nuevo rumbo, la eliminación de cierto bastardo.

"Wait, we need to make a plan, we want our revenge too / Espera, necesitamos un plan, queremos nuestra venganza también". Dijo Elizabeth mientras que Kasumi asentía.

 **Fin del Flashback**

"Y así fue como acabo la única misión de Roy que fallo". Dijo Sarah con ahora 3 botellas acabadas de 2 litros de su te favorito.

"Wow no sabia que Roy-sensei fuese tan bueno, fallo una misión por obligación a su sentido gran sentido de la justicia, espero llegar a ser tan fuerte como el". Respondió Hitomi pero sin duda eso era un pensamiento que compartían los estudiantes del cazador.

"Y como fue que se juntaron como equipo". Dijo Mel intrigada por lo comentado.

"Ahhh eso es otra historia interesante". Respondió Sarah.

 **Inicio del Flashback**

"Así que Roy Windgates, Kasumi Murakami y Elizabeth O'Donnell, se les acusa del asesinato de 3 cazadores de sus respectivas divisiones, Roy asesinaste a Jeremy Thompson a sangre fría de la división central, Elizabeth O'Donnell asesinaste a George Johnson de la división americana y por ultimo Kasumi Murakami asesinaste a Hikari Harada de la división japonesa, algo que decir antes de que se les de el derecho a un juicio justo". Dijo el subdirector Kris Stain.

"Tiempo sin verte anciano". Respondió Roy con una mirada seria en sus ojos.

"Tshh no te escaparas esta vez mocoso". Respondió Stain.

"Tengo un don para ello, yo que tu no apostaría en mi contra". Contesto Roy

Abriendo por segunda vez para Roy, Stain abrió las puertas haciendo la presentación de los acusados ante el tribunal supremo de cazadores.

"Nos vemos nuevamente ojalá fuese en mejores condiciones, Embajador Roy". Dijo Augustus creando murmullos en la sala.

"Como cazador niego mi derecho a un abogado para abogar por mi y las acusadas en este día".

"Que así sea Embajador".

"Hoy se presenta ante ustedes los acusados por asesinato de los encargados de las misiones, como se declaran".

 _"You better win this Roy or else I'm going to kick your ass to afterlife / Será mejor que ganes Roy o sino te voy a patear el trasera hasta el mas allá"._ Pensó Elizabeth y Kasumi.

"Nos declaramos culpables...". Por segunda vez Roy había logrado que la corte se silenciara por sus palabras.

"AHORREMOS EL JUICIO Y CONDENEMOS HA ESTOS BASTARDOS SIN VERGÜENZA". Grito Stain

"NO APRENDISTE NADA DE LA PRIMERA VEZ, STAIN, HACE 5 AÑOS EL MUCHACHO LOGRO VOLTEAR LA SITUACION CON SU DEFENSA IMPECABLE, VEAMOS QUE TIENES QUE OFRECER ESTA VEZ ROY". Grito Augustus sin duda disfrutando del teatro que había orquestado Roy por segunda vez.

 _"GOD DAMMIT, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THINKING, ROY / MALDITA SEA, EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS PENSANDO, ROY"._ Gritaron en sus mentes ambas chicas acusadas.

Roy levanto su mano tomando la atención de toda la corte y las cámaras.

"Nuestros asesinatos son justificados, nos vimos envueltos en lo que seria un club de peleas de dichos fallecidos, por lo que se descubrió de la investigación que hicimos de los fallecidos hacían negocios en el bajo mundo con entretenimiento para mercenarios, capos y señores de la mafia de todo el mundo, al enviar a ciertas ubicaciones del globo con una supuesta misión basada en información inventada por ellos mismo ya que son los únicos que asignan misiones a los cazadores, haciendo un paréntesis al tema deberían colocar al menos 3 personas para evitar este tipo de cosas en la sala de misiones". Menciono el joven acusado.

"Tomaremos en cuenta su consejo Embajador pero por los momentos concentrece en el tema que nos atañe".

"Como usted desee, director".

"En que bases esta cimentada su defensa acusado".

Metiendo su mano en la chaqueta que ahora usaba saco un sobre.

"Ehh aquí la defensa, pido permiso para acercarme al estrado". Dijo Roy con un sobre en su mano.

"Permiso concedido, muestre el contenido del sobre primero". Respondió Augustus.

"En el sobre podrán observar un folio con las pruebas en fotografía y reportes de los difuntos". Dijo Roy mostrando al juez dicha evidencia.

"Ya veo, si son informes auténticos de la orden tienen el sello personal de los cazadores y el sello de la orden también, no hay nada más que discutir los cazadores presentes son exonerados de los cargos, Roy, Kasumi y Elizabeth son personas libres nuevamente". Dijo Augustus para que un chasquido de dedos después las esposas en sus manos cayeran al suelo.

Kasumi y Elizabeth saltaban de la felicidad al ser libres nuevamente

"Vaya como han cambiado las cosas, esposas que solo reconocen una firma de energía única, que novedoso". Comento Roy mientras se sobaba sus lastimadas muñecas.

"De los errores aprendemos". Dijo Augustus recordando el primer juicio del chico... no... ya era un hombre, con el peso el mundo en sus hombros pero aun así camina de una forma digna hacia una vida condenada a la oscuridad, una vida de Hunter, de una forma maravillosa.

"Roy Windgates, Kasumi Murakami y Elizabeth O'Donnell, bajo la autoridad conferida a mi les asignado una misión de por vida o hasta que así lo desee".

Las cámaras fueron dirigidas hacia el director el cual exudaba poder.

"Son el primer equipo bajo mi bendición, aquí ante todo el mundo de Cazadores, aquí en la cuna de la Orden, líder de Equipo Roy Windgates, denme su nombre".

Unos segundos pasaron y las cámaras se clavaron sobre Roy.

Roy vio a las chicas con sus pulgares levantados dandole la aprobación que quería para ser líder de equipo.

"Como jefe de equipo, Yo, Roy Alexander Windgates presento a mi equipo, Team Outcast". Dijo lleno de fuerza.

"Muy bien, Team Outcast puede retirarse, felicidades por su promoción como Jefe de unidad, Embajador". Dijo el director despachando al equipo.

"Un equipo lleno de parias, parias por sus increíbles dones prodigiosos en un mundo egoísta como este, vaya evento de la vida, demuéstrame como será tu camino a partir de ahora, Roy

 **Fin del Flashback.**

"Y fue así que Team Outcast se conformo desde entonces ellos están juntos, buenas y malas ante la adversidad, Roy, Kasumi y Elizabeth se han levantado continuando con su intachable historial de misiones". Respondió Sarah.

"Vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí, mi Nexo compartiendo información". Dijo una sorpresiva voz detrás de Sarah que el erizo pelo de repente, esta salta y vea detrás de ella ha Roy.

"je je je je, Hola Roy, que puedo hacer por ti". Dijo Sarah sudando frio por la dulce mirada que le arrojaba el cazador, sin duda estaba en problemas.

"Necesito hablar contigo".

"Claro solo déjame escoltar a tus alumnos fuera de la base...".

"No será necesario ellos pueden ver, después de todo es parte de lo que podrían hacer cuando sean cazadores".

Roy arremango su chaqueta mostrando su antebrazo para luego un sello de contrato apareciera brillando a la vez que del pecho de Sarah el mismo sello aparecía.

"Sarah Nadxiielli Ackerman, Yo Roy Alexander Windgates, cumplo mi parte de la promesa al hacerte mi Nexo, me pediste un deseo el cual cumpli a lo largo de los años y por ello te recompenso en este momento".

Sarah se encontraba en shock, años de ser el Nexo de Roy, años de dedicar su vida, su existencia al hombre que ama y ahora simplemente... se deshace de ella, la libera ahora.

Sarah no podía evitarlo, sus lagrimas brotaban sorprendiendo ha todos los presentes exceptuando a las cazadores presentes y Roy.

"Porque? porque ahora, después de todo lo que hice, puedo cambiar si es eso, si fue por un error pido perdón pero no me dejes partir, Roy, por favor no lo hagas".

"Ese bastardo". Dijo John

"Silencio John, esto es parte de ser un cazador, liberar tu Nexo es parte de la vida que vivimos, para que un Nexo este con un Cazador se debe hacer un deseo, el Nexo tiene derecho a 1 deseo, Sarah pidió ser entrenada, ser una Huntress que pueda doblegar a su enemigo con solo su presencia, Roy por años la entreno y hoy es su partida, hoy ya es libre de sus deberes". Respondió Kasumi aseverando todo intento de iniciar una revuelta.

"Por años te entrene, hice de ti el ser que querías ser, pasaste de ser la segunda de mi promoción a ser alguien que me pueda dar pelea y eso es de enorgullecerse, así que levanta el rostro, SARAH". Dijo Roy liberando su poder haciendo que los estudiantes se sintieran presionados por esta intensa aura.

"YO, ROY ALEXANDER WINDGATES TE LIBERO, SARAH NADXIELLI ACKERMAN, DE TUS DEBERES CONMIGO". El sello del brazo de Roy desapareció y del pecho de Sarah su sello también desapareció rompiendo toda esperanza de poder seguir con su cazador favorito.

 **"MALDITO".** Una voz resonó desde Sarah la cual tomo posesión de ella y se lanzo contra Roy, el cual espero el golpe que recibió con la palma y choco su cabeza con la de ella y ambos quedaron así juntos.

 **Dentro de la mente de Sarah.**

 **"Tu bastardo que haces aquí, lastimaste a Sarah y ahora osas entrar en su mente".**

"Ya veo así que tenia razón, Sarah fue seleccionada por una arma demoniaca y por lo que puedo ver son esos lentes que usas y que ella lleva en su blusa todo el tiempo".

 **"Si sabes de mi entonces que esperas, vas a eliminarme no es así, Cazador, eso es lo que haces matas al grande y malo Demonio, ahh".** Respondió la voz femenina que tomaba forma de una especie de gato humanoide con lentes y pelo rosa.

 **"Supression".** Dijo Roy amainando la presencia del demonio.

"Mejor espera y lo veras por cierto tu conocido Ragna manda saludos, Kokonoe Mercury".

 **Fuera de la mente de Sarah**

Ambas personas volvieron a la conciencia y estando uno frente al otro, Sarah no podía evitar sentir tristeza pero se volteo para retirarse.

"Todavía no te he dado permiso para retirarte Sarah". Dijo Roy parandole los pies a Sarah ante dichas palabras.

"Ya no necesito tu permiso, cortaste todo lazo conmigo, Roy Windgates".

"Es acaso cierto eso?, deberías ver nuevamente tu pecho".

Una tenue luz negra había aparecido, era un símbolo circular con la presencia de un par de lobos, un dragon, una pixie, una comadreja y por ultimo un gato completamente en negro junto con la palabras Outcast, esto hizo que se volteara y viera ha Roy nuevamente.

"SARAH NADXIELLI ACKERMAN, FELICIDADES ERES AHORA PARTE DE TEAM OUTCAST, SOMOS PARIAS, RENEGADOS CON UNA MISION DE ESPERANZA, APARTADOS POR NUESTROS DONES, POR NUESTRO TALENTO, VEN SARAH, SE PARTE DE ALGO MAS GRANDE QUE TU MISMA, SE PARTE DE MI EQUIPO". Dijo Roy apretando su puño frente a ella.

"SI, LO HARE". Respondió Sarah saltándole encima al cazador el cual solo podía abrazarla.

"Eres un idiota, casi me obligas a matarte, idiota".

"Lo lamento pero debía hacerlo, mi Nexo no puede ser parte del equipo es parte del protocolo".

"Gracias, no sabría que hacer si no puedo estar junto a ti". Dijo Sarah poniendo su rostro contra el pecho de Roy

"No me lo agradezca ya era hora de que lo hiciera". Respondió Roy.

Y corte. Se imprime

 **N/A**

Y así es como terminamos un capitulo mas de esta serie original en su mayor parte, puesto que la trama sale de mi persona y puesto que obviamente por razones del publico no manda Review tendré que pasar directamente a la parte de recomendaciones.

 **(Día 728 sigo esperando el primer Review)**

 **Sol y Luna El Mensajero de La Luz y La Oscuridad por Master Aura Sam**

Naruto esta muy confundido ahora que sabe que es el carcelero de Kyubi, pero tal vez esta maldición se una bendición. Al mismo tiempo un extraño Shinobi llega a Konoha, y su objetivo es encontrar a dos personas que traerán consigo la paz del mundo.

Sin duda es un fic con mucho potencial, me gusto bastante es su momento, en el se nos pinta un Naruto que gracias a la intervención de un clan secreto de Konoha voltea su mundo 180 grados para mejor, con buen humor y mucho esmero recomiendo este fic, lo único que podría decir que no me agrado es su forma de escribir el fic, al parecerse al guion de una obra, todas las lineas son dichas por un personaje en especifico, ejemplo de ello. "Naruto: Me convertiré en el mejor Shinobi" y así en adelante sinceramente lo veo agotador.

Algo mas que pueda decir seria que es un fic largo ya que consta de 21 capítulos en su totalidad y 131k de palabras.

 **Madara's Student by juubiwriter99**

 **ES UN FIC EN INGLES PARA EVITAR CUALQUIER CONFUSION**

Naruto died at the Valley of the End, at the hands of his best friend Sasuke Uchiha. Now revived by Madara, Naruto will complete the Eye of the Moon plan and bring peace to the world or kill anyone in his way, before his hatred consumes him and is left with nothing. Powerful-Naruto, emotionless-Naruto, Sharingan/EMS Naruto, Naruto X Konan,

Sin duda me lleve una grata sorpresa con este fic, simplemente léanlo, nunca pensé que podría ser cautivado de tal manera por un fic de este estilo, mis agradecimiento al autor por esta joya.

Algo que acotar seria que es un fic largo de 24 capítulos y 382k palabras

y finalmente la ultima recomendación por esta ocasión

 **Niña Luna por didiluna**

Después de romperles el Corazón, estarán dispuestos a enamorarse nuevamente ¿que pasara en okinawa? ¿Naruto surfeando? Próximamente subiré la continuación... Nuevo capitulo postergado hasta nuevo aviso

Un poco desalentador la sipnosis del fic pero sin duda vale mucho la pena,

Que les puedo decir de este fic es que es algo que nunca antes vi en su época, olvidemos la complicada vida de los shinobis y traigamos las cosas a la vida real, con mucho humor y amor, un fic que agito una parte muy cursi de mi persona logro avivar esta pasión por la escritura en esta pagina, sin duda le debo mucho a didiluna por esta obra que creo y que me siento orgulloso de recomendar.

Otros datos acerca del fic es que uno bastante largo con 32 capítulos y 152k de palabras de mucho corazón y pasión

Como siempre y siendo igual de tedioso que siempre debo decirles que muchas gracias por el apoyo y por su tiempo, espero que sigan leyendo y que les siga gustando.

Recuerden que si les gusto el capitulo dejen un review o PM con su opinión o duda y te contestaré en el siguiente capitulo al final del mismo.

Si les parece útil las recomendaciones, siéntanse libres de mandarme un PM o Review con su opinión para saber si es de su agrado

No me considero un buen escritor pero me divierto haciendo lo que hago y eso es lo que importa.

Nos estaremos leyendo en otra ocasión.

Nero01. Fuera.


End file.
